To Be a Mage
by Nightwulff
Summary: Born into a family of Silvermoon rangers, Luna grew up with a love for animals. With her family background and love for animals, Luna would become a ranger herself. Can a Tauren shaman help her find her true calling as a mage.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

For those of you that have followed my other story, "Love's Embrace", here is a new one attempting to satisfy you. Perhaps with two stories in the works, there may be updates to one or the other more often. But I won't promise anything other than I won't stop updating till the story is finish. No one likes to be left hanging.

As always, please read and review. It is what keeps me going. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 1**

Luna Cleareyes was sure she was going to die here in Eversong Woods, so close to home but too far to call for help. She could see her death forthcoming in the eyes and teeth of the snarling lynx before. Her bow lays broken beside her and matching daggers are barely being held in her hands. Luna's arms hang limply at her sides from the exhaustion of defending herself and from the loss of blood.

Luna watches the lynx launch itself at her. Lunging to her right, Luna dodges most of the lynx's attack, receiving a deep gash across her abdomen. Luna stumbles and collapses to the ground. Unable to pick herself up, she curls up into a fetal position to awake the final blow from the lynx. The last thing Luna sees before blacking out is the lynx standing over top of her.

Elsewhere in Eversong Woods, an ethereal wolf runs beneath the boughs of the golden trees. The wolf certainly did appear out of place amongst the fauna around it in the woods. Making it even more out of place was that the ghostly wolf wasn't really a wolf at all but the alternate form of a Tauren shaman named Gunnar Whitehoof. Gunnar was taking a break from the strains of war by visiting the quiet lands of the Blood Elves.

As Gunnar stops to rest before heading back to Silvermoon City for the night, he picks up the scent of blood in the air. Following the scent, the trail leads him to a glade where he finds a lynx crouching over the still form of a Blood Elf female. Transforming back to that of a towering Tauren, he unhooks the pair of maces from his belt and readies to retrieve the girl's body from lynx. As the lynx sinks its teeth into the girl's shoulder and begins to drag her off, her body convulses and she releases a primal scream. Suddenly the lynx goes flying through the air, slamming into a tree and crumpling to the ground. Gunnar looks from where the lynx now lays to where it was the dragging the girl at. Lying in the middle of a scorched circle of ground is the unconscious Blood Elf.

Gunnar cautiously approaches the still form of the small girl. Hooking his maces back on his belt, Gunnar kneels beside her and gently rolls her on her back. There are claw and teeth marks covering her entire body. The girl winces and whimpers when Gunnar probes the bite mark on her shoulder to check the damage. When he moves to check the deep claw mark across her abdomen, the girl cries out and curls up into a fetal position.

Realizing she is too injured to try and move to Silvermoon City, Gunnar removes his cloak and lays it on the ground. Being made to fit a Tauren and with the Blood Elf being smaller than most elven females, Gunnar is able to lay her on the cloak and cover her up. With the elf as comfortable as can be for now, the Tauren gathers a few arm loads of firewood. Once he has a fire going to ward off the coming chill of evening, Gunnar turns to his pack and what few supplies he has with him.

Having only planned on a short trip into Eversong Woods, Gunnar left most of his supplies and equipment in his room back in the inn in Silvermoon City. Going through the contents of the small pack with him, he pulls out a couple bandages to bind the small elf's wounds. Sitting next to her, Gunnar gently lifts the girl's small frame into his lap. Her shoulder is easy enough to bandage as it doesn't bother the girl very much. As he tries to bandage the deep wounds on her stomach, the girl continues to try and curl up and prevent him caring for her injuries.

Finally he finishes wrapping the bandage around her and lays her back on his cloak and covers her up. Calling on the spirits of water, he casts a healing spell on the Blood Elf female. Not trained in the art of healing, Gunnar is only able to cast weak healing spells. He prays to the spirits that it will be enough to get her through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Here is the next chapter. A little longer with a little bit of insight into future events. Hope you enjoy.

As always, please read and review. It is what keeps me going. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 2**

"Luna!"

Gunnar stirs as a yell rouses him.

"Luna! Where are you?"

Gunnar tries to sit up but his arm is weighted down by something light. Looking down, the sight of a small Blood Elf female lying on his arm and holding it brings back memories of the previous night. He tries to slip it out from underneath the girl but she whimpers and holds tighter to his arm.

"Luna, come out. You best now be lost or mother will whip both of us with her bow," comes the voice of a male closer than when Gunnar first heard it.

A rustling in the bushes draws Gunnar's attention. "Over hear," he calls out loud enough for the other person to hear but not so loud as to disturb the elf lying on his arm.

Stepping from the underbrush, a young Sin'Dorei male appears. Gunnar can see a bow and quiver sticking up over one shoulder and twin daggers strapped to his waist.

"Hello Tauren. Have you seen a young girl around here?" the male asks.

Looking closely, Gunnar can see a resemblance in the young man to the female lying on his arm. Remembering what he heard the boy saying earlier, Gunnar called him over.

"Your sister is right here," Gunnar says, nodding towards his side opposite of the male.

Moving around to Gunnar's other side, the young male spies his sister clutching Gunnar's arm.

"Luna," her brother exclaims.

Dropping to his knees beside her, Luna's brother reaches to shake her awake. Before Gunnar can stop him, Luna cries out from his strong grip on her injured shoulder. Jumping up, Luna's brother pulls his bow out and nocks an arrow in the blink of an eye.

"What did you to her Tauren?" he demands as he pulls back the bow string and lines the arrow head with Gunnar's heart.

"I didn't do anything to her other than try to save her life," Gunnar calmly replies as he tries to calm Luna.

"What happened to her then?"

"She was attacked by a lynx and seriously injured," answers Gunnar.

"Where is Kalaa at?" the boy asks.

"Who is Kalaa?" inquires Gunnar.

"Kalaa is Luna's pet lynx."

"The only lynx I saw was the one trying to drag her off. It now lays there," Gunnar points to the corpse of the lynx lying at the base of a tree.

The boy goes over to the body and examines it. "This is Kalaa," he announces. Again he raises his bow, pulling the string back and pointing the arrow at Gunnar. "Why did you kill Luna's pet?"

"As I said before, it was attacking her and I wasn't the one to kill it. She did."

"You lie. Kalaa would never attack Luna. My parents trained Kalaa to protect Luna till she was able to control her own."

Gunnar shakes his head. "Look at the paws of the lynx. They are stained with the blood of your sister."

Not wanting to take his eyes off of Gunnar, the boy takes a glance down at Kalaa's paws. He sees the blood cover paws and he slowly returns the bowstring back to its neutral position. Kneeling beside Kalaa, Luna's brother runs his hands over the body. His fingers find the spot where Kalaa's back was broken from impacting the tree. He also finds where the fur was singed by fire.

"You say Luna killed Kalaa but I can't find any dagger or arrow wounds. All I can find is where Kalaa's back was broken and fur was burnt at. Luna doesn't know how to use fire. She is training to be a ranger like the rest of her family."

"When I found your sister yesterday, the lynx there was just starting to drag her off. Next thing I saw was Kalaa flying through the air, crashing into that tress. I found your sister lying in the middle of that scorched area," Gunnar explains, nodding at the burn area Luna was in.

The Sin'dorei goes over and examines the site. "This wasn't burned by any trap," he says. "Besides, Luna hasn't learned how to set traps."

"It was done by a mage's blast wave spell," Gunnar says.

"Where is the mage that was with you?" The boy asks Gunnar.

"There is no one with me and there was no one else around, just your sister."

"How could a mage spell be used when there is no mage around?"

Gunnar sighs. "Your sister is the mage."

"That can't be. She is training to be ranger like her family. Cleareyes have always been rangers," the boy says. "We have been nothing but rangers."

"I understand what you mean. My family are all warriors where as I am a shaman," Gunnar explains. "Just because being a ranger is tradition in your family doesn't mean everyone will grow up to be that way."

"Our parents are not going to be happy with this. I need to get her home."

The boy kneels down to pick Luna up. She whimpers and grips tighter to Gunnar. He stops trying to pick her up and looks up to Gunnar.

"I don't suppose you would be willing to help me take her home. She doesn't want to let go of you."

"Of course I will help," Gunnar replies. He gently scoops Luna up into his arms and stands up. "Could you gather my belongings for me?"

The young Sin'dorei quickly gathers Gunnar's items up and packs them in a bag and slings the back onto his back. He then walks over to Kalaa and kneels by the body.

"I need to bring Kalaa home as well." The body effortlessly lifts the lynx's body and turns to Gunnar. "Ready?"

"Lead the way."

"Oh by the way my name is Ten'nith," the boy says.

"Gunnar Whitehoof," Gunnar says with a bow of his head. "Pleasure to meet you."

Ten'nith nods and turns in the direction of Silvermoon City and starts off. Gunnar falls in line behind Ten'nith with Luna in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Here is the next chapter. This story will actually have some direction, unlike my other one. Hope you enjoy.

As always, please read and review. It is what keeps me going. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 3**

Luna slowly awakens. She feels fur against her cheek and nestles against it. As she rubs against it she notices a different texture to it.

"_This doesn't feel like Kalaa," _she thinks to herself.

A rumbling sensation comes from the fur against her face.

"_That feels like a purr but not quite."_

As Luna awakens more and senses more of her surroundings, she can feel a warm, fuzzy body against her back. For a moment she forgets about her thoughts and sighs and she snuggles against the body and pulls the furry mass under her head closer.

"I see you are awake," a deep voice rumbles quietly.

Luna's eyes spring open and dart around. She looks at the furry object she is laying on. Brown fur spreads before her vision.

"_This is not Kalaa's golden fur," _Luna thinks.

Suddenly memories start to flood back into Luna's mind. The image of Kalaa coming at her enters Luna's thoughts.

"KALAA," she screams and tries to jump up.

A large hand gently restraints Luna from getting up.

"Shh, it's alright. You are safe," the voice says.

Slowly, Luna turns her head to look up into the kind face of a Tauren male.

"Where is Kalaa?" she asks.

"Kalaa is being taken care of. You just rest."

"Where am I?"

"You are home," the Tauren says.

Luna slowly takes another look around. She is indeed home in her bedroom. Her brow furrows as she tries to remember.

"_How did I get here? Who is this Tauren I am with? What happened to Kalaa?" _she questions herself.

Slowly Luna rolls to her back and slides back so she is sitting up and leaning against the Tauren's arm. She wraps her arms around herself and pulls her knees up as she contemplates what to say. Luna raises her head slowly to look up at the Tauren.

"What is your name Tauren?"

"I am Gunnar Whitehoof."

"How did I get home? I last remember being in the woods and Kalaa was attacking me," Luna says.

"Your brother found us and helped bring you home," Gunnar answers.

"I don't want to sound rude but why are you in my bedroom with me and holding me?"

Gunnar gets a sheepish look to his face and a little color flushes his skin. "I am not really holding you. You have been holding me."

Luna looks down and blushes.

Gunnar recovers and tries to explain. "I found you injured in the woods and healed you the best I could. After I got you bandaged and stabled, I settled down next to you to keep watch on you. You curled up against me and haven't wanted to let go since. That was a couple days ago."

"Where is Kalaa?"

"Kalaa is dead Luna," Gunnar says softly.

Luna looks up at Gunnar fearfully and shies away from him some.

"It's okay Luna. I didn't kill Kalaa."

"How did she die?" asks Luna.

"Her back was broken when she was slammed into a tree from a blast wave spell," he explains.

"Who did it?"

Gunnar closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Opening them he looks Luna directly in the eyes. "You did."

"No, I couldn't have," Luna gasps. "I don't know how to do anything like that. There had to have been someone else."

"There was no one else Luna, just you. When I showed up, you were unconscious and Halaa was dragging you away. Suddenly you screamed and Halaa was flung away from you. The area around where you laid unconscious was scorched," he says softly. "Whether you realize it or not, you knew how to cast that spell."

"But I am to be a hunter. Cleareyes have always been hunters," she says starting to get upset.

"Calm down Luna. You can figure this out another time. Right now you need to relax so you can heal." He holds her a little closer to him.

Her hands find his fur, gripping it. Tears start to form in her eyes as she thinks about Kalaa. Turning her head, she buries her face against his arm and cries into his fur. A few minutes pass by with only the sound of Luna's soft crying. Soon she settles down and sits back up, sniffing back tears.

"Sorry about that," Luna says softly.

Gunnar gently reaches over and wipes her tears from her cheeks. "It's alright."

Luna sits there quietly sniffing back the rest of her tears.

"Luna."

"Yes," she looks up at him.

"Now that you are awake and alright, it is time that I take my leave and return to my room at the inn," Gunnar says softly.

"Alright, thank you for your help," Luna responds.

"It was my pleasure. I am sorry about what happened to Halaa."

"Thank you," she sniffs again to hold back a fresh set of tears.

Gunnar gently gets up and exits Luna's room and travels downstairs. Downstairs, he lets her family know that she is awake and to thank them for their hospitality. Luna's parents return the gratitude for his help with saving and taking care of their daughter.

Leaving the home of the Cleareyes, Gunnar makes his way to the inn and up to his room. He replenishes his daypack supplies from the stockpiles in his backpack. Having not slept much while taking care of Luna, Gunnar eats an early dinner and turns in early to catch up on his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Here is the next chapter. Sorry for such a long delay. Kind of had an idea where I wanted to go just didn't have the drive to get there. Thanks to a friend, she helped to renew my interest in this story.

I know some of you might ask why there is such a high rating for this story. Patience is all I have to say.

As always, please read and review. It is what keeps me going. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 4**

Gunnar had just settled at a table at the back of the inn with his breakfast when a commotion at the front catches his attention. He spies a small female elf standing in the doorway scanning the room.

"Gunnar," the female exclaims and rushes across the room.

"Luna," Gunnar says as he stands in time to catch Luna as she runs up to him and wraps her arms around him. She buries her face against his stomach. Laying his hand gently on her back, Gunnar can feel her gently shaking. "Luna, what's wrong?"

"They hate me," she mumbles into his shirt.

Gunnar gently takes hold of her shoulders and pulls her from him so he can see her face. "Who hates you?"

"My family."

"Why would your family hate you?"

"My brother told them what happened to Kalaa. They became furious when he told them that I am a mage," Luna says.

"Just cause you are a mage, doesn't mean they would hate you for that," Gunnar says softly.

"Our family has been nothing but hunters. We are well known for our abilities as one. My mother is an instructor here in Silvermoon and any time the Grand Magister requires the services of a hunter, he sends out my father."

"Luna it's okay, they don't hate you for who you are," Gunnar says as he sits back down in his chair and lifts Luna up to sit on one leg. "Take myself for example. I am a shaman but I come from a family of warriors."

"Did they throw you out of your home and disown you also," Luna asks.

"Did they…what…no they didn't. They accepted me for who I am and encouraged me to be the best I can be," he says softly.

Luna casts her eyes down, "They threw me out and told me to never come back."

"Why don't I come with you and we can talk to them," Gunnar says.

"You would do that for me?" she looks up at his face.

"Of course."

"But you don't know me," she looks down at her hands in her lap.

Gunnar gently lifts her chin up with his finger so he can look into her eyes. "I can see you are strong and caring and in need of a friend right now."

Luna gives him a small smile before wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you," she says into his shirt.

Gunnar gently pats her on the back. "We will go see your parents after breakfast. Have you eaten yet?" he asks.

"No," she shakes her head against him.

"Here you go, eat," he says as he slides his plate in front of an empty chair next to him and indicates to the waitress for some more. Luna turns around pulls he plate to her and starts to eat while still sitting on Gunnar's leg. Gunnar smiles down at her as he watches her eat while waiting for his new plate to show up.

After they finish eating, Gunnar and Luna leave the inn and head for the Cleareyes home. The closer to her parent's home they get, the more nervous Luna gets. Gunnar notices her wringing her hands together and gently lays his hand on the back of her shoulders to calm her. He smiles down at her when she looks up at him.

As they reach the door to Luna's home, she reaches for the door knob to open the door. Turning the knob, she pushes on the door but it doesn't budge. Luna looks back at Gunnar and tries again but the door still doesn't open. "It won't open," she states.

"Perhaps the door is locked," Gunnar says.

Luna shakes her head. "They mean what they said."

"What do you mean Luna?"

"We don't need any locks on the door. All the doors have spells on them that only allow members of the household to open them," she explains. "I can't open the door. It means that I am no longer a member of the household." She turns to him and buries her face against him as she starts to cry.

Gunnar softly lays one hand on her back while reaching up to knock on the door. He holds Luna gently as he waits for the door to open. After a short wait, the door is opened by an elderly gentleman.

"May I help you?"

"I am here to speak to Luna's parents," Gunnar says.

"My Lord and Lady have no daughter by that name," the servant responds stiffly.

Gunnar can feel Luna start to shake more as she cries harder. He looks down at the top of Luna's head for a moment then back up to the servant.

"I wish to speak to the Lord and Lady of the house."

"Right this way." The servant steps to the side to allow Gunnar and Luna to enter the foyer. "If you would follow me this way."

The servant leads them a short way down the hall and into a parlor room. "Please make yourself comfortable while I let them know you are here."

"Thank you," Gunnar says. He settles onto couch with Luna next to him, still clutching at his shirt.

As Gunnar and Luna wait, Gunnar looks around the room. Portraits and photographs adorn the walls showing hunters and their pets in various locations around the world. Gunnar recognizes some of the figures portrayed with the hunters. The other portraits show a recollection of a major accomplishments and event in Azeroth's history. Gunnar can see a likeness amongst the faces of the hunters on the wall and realizes that they are all related. Interspersed among the hangings are bare spots. Looking closely, Gunnar can tell that something had been hanging in those spots and had only been removed recently.

"Hello, I am Oninath Cleareyes, lord of this home. This is my wife, Zandine," Luna's father steps forward with an outstretched hand.

Gunnar takes the hand and shakes it but with a curious look on his face. "Do you not remember me?"

"I am sorry if I don't remember you. I have met a lot people and many Tauren in my travels," Oninath says.

"How can you not remember me? I was just in your home yesterday," Gunnar says. "I have spent the last two days here waiting for your daughter to recover from her injuries."

"You must be mistaken," Zandine says, "we have no daughter."

"Then who is this I have with me," Gunnar indicates towards Luna who is looking between her parents with wide open eyes.

"How should I know," Zandine answers. "I have never met her before. For all I know, she is some harlot off the street with a thing for Taurens."

Gunnar jumps to his hooves. "How can you say that about your daughter? Look at what you are doing to her." He points at Luna who is now huddled up on the couch with her arms pulling her knees to her chest and shaking visibly. "How can you disgrace her like this for being who she is?"

"That," Oninath points at Luna, "is an abomination. We Cleareyes have been nothing but hunters. For there to be anything else is a disgrace to our family and will always be disavowed and stricken from the family history. That thing next to will never be known as a member of this family and will never be a mage. I will see to it personally."

"How can you be so cold and ruthlessly to your own daughter? Have you no sense of loyalty?"

"It is her that has no loyalty," Zandine indicates towards Luna "We are a proud family of hunters with a long tradition of great hunters. There is no room for a mongrel. Never has been, never will be. Now remove yourself and that harlot from our home."

Gunnar turns and gently picks up a sobbing Luna and cradles her to him. He takes one last look at her parents before shaking his head as he turns away and leaves the room. The servant is standing at the front door, holding open.

"Luna."

Gunnar stops and turns towards the voice. Standing there is Luna's brother.

"Luna, what's wrong."

"Ten'nith, come away from them," Oninath says sternly. "Those two are below your status and you know better than to associate with those below you."

"It's okay Ten'nith," Gunnar says softly. "Your sister will be okay."

Gunnar partially turns towards Oninath and Zandine Cleareyes. "One day you will learn that your narrow views put you in a class below the rest of us that accepts those for who they are." Gunnar turns and walks out of the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Here is the updated chapter. Ended up adding more to this chapter as what I wrote still tied in nicely. Hopefully things start to progress faster in the spurts I have been going in. Do have ideas for what will happen but they won't be until later in the story line.

I know some of you might ask why there is such a high rating for this story. Patience is all I have to say.

As always, please read and review. It is what keeps me going. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 5**

It had been two days since Gunnar and Luna had been escorted from Silvermoon City and arrived at Undercity. Gunnar watches Luna as she quietly sleeps on the bed in their shared room at the inn, thinking about what had happened after talking with her parents.

After leaving Luna's former home, Gunnar carried her back to his room at the inn. Along the way, Luna had continued to cry till she had cried herself asleep in his arms. Gunnar had barely gotten into his room and laid Luna on the bed when there was a knock at the door. Covering Luna with a blanket, Gunnar then turns towards the door, opening it. Standing before him is a Blood Knight Captain.

"I have been ordered to escort you and your female friend from Silvermoon City," the captain says sternly. "You can either leave through the front gate or use the translocation orb to Undercity but you are to leave immediately."

Gunnar looks beyond the captain to see a couple more Blood Knights stand at attention behind the captain. He can also see several more Blood Knights stationed downstairs in the common room of the inn.

"I am going to need some time to gather my belongings and settle my debt with the innkeeper," Gunnar says.

"You have five minutes."

Gunnar turns, closing the door behind him. The captain steps forward, preventing the door from closing. Gunnar spins around to stare at the Blood Knight.

"You are wasting time," the captain says. "If you are not done when the time is up, you are to leave the rest behind."

Gunnar gives a grumble and begins gathering his stuff up from around the room. He lays a spare cloak of his out and gently transfers Luna from the bed onto the cloak and wraps her in it. Gunnar slips his axes into sheathes on his back and shoulders his pack on before picking up Luna and cradling her in one arm. He brushes past the captain and down the stairs. Finding the innkeeper, Gunnar pays his room and board bill then makes his way towards the entrance, followed by several Blood Knights,

Stepping outside, Gunnar is surrounded by more Blood Knights. Gunnar flexes his hand as he feels electrical energy surge through his body.

"Which way will it be, the gates or the orb," the captain asks as he walks up behind Gunnar.

"They are over reacting. There is no need for all this," Gunnar says without turning towards the captain.

"I don't know what or who you are talking about. My orders are to escort you from Silvermoon City," the captain says as he steps next to Gunnar. The captain then whispers, "I do know what is going on and don't agree. It was my idea to give you a choice on how to leave."

Gunnar relaxes some upon hearing the captain's words. Looking down at Luna, he decides what route to take.

"We will use the translocation orb to leave."

The captain nods and organizes his squad into a ring around the captain and Gunnar. Once ready, the group heads out, heading for the translocation orb. As they walk, Luna stirs from her sleep.

"What's, what's going on," Luna asks.

"We are heading for Undercity," Gunnar answers.

"Why?"

"It would seem that people don't want us here anymore."

Luna looks around them, seeing all the Blood Knights. "Gunnar why are there so many Blood Knights with us?"

"They are to make sure we leave," Gunnar says.

"LUNA!"

The group stops and Gunnar, Luna and the captain looks towards the voice. Before any of the guards can react, Ten'nith slips among their ranks and up to Gunnar and Luna.

"Luna."

"Ten'nith what are you doing here," the captain asks.

Ten'nith ignores the Blood Knight Captain and moves closer to Gunnar and Luna. "Luna I don't want you to leave but mom and dad won't listen. They are the ones that want you to leave. They don't know I came to see you but I had to. I wanted you to have this." He holds small bundle wrapped in a blanket up to Luna.

Luna reaches out and takes the bundle. Carefully she opens the bundle up to reveal a small, white cub.

"She is too small to be a hunter's pet but will make a good companion. Mom and dad were just going to get rid of her but I know how much you love animals so I snuck her out and brought her to you," Ten'nith says. "Luna, it is one of Kalaa's last cubs."

Luna gently pets the little cub and looks up at Ten'nith with tears brimming around her eyes. "Thank you Ten'nith." She reaches out to pull him close, hugging him.

"I promise I won't ever forget you Luna," Ten'nith says softly.

Luna squeezes him tighter as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Luna we need to get going," Gunnar says softly, "and your brother needs to get home before your parents find him gone."

Luna nods and releases Ten'nith. The captain steps up to Ten'nith and puts a hand on him. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to your parents."

Ten'nith nods and takes off, running down the street. Gunnar and Luna resume their trek to the translocation orb with the contingent of Blood Knights escorting them.

"Gunnar."

Gunnar shakes his shaggy head slightly as the sound of Luna's voice brings him back to the present and their room in Undercity.

"How are you doing Luna?"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"What would you like to happen?"

"I'm not sure," Luna says as she pets her kitten. "All I have ever known is how to be a hunter but now my parents don't want me because I am supposedly a mage."

"Would you like to find out for sure," Gunnar says.

Luna nods her head.

"Alright we will go see one of the mage trainers here in Undercity and talk to them." Gunnar stands up and holds his hand out to Luna. Luna takes his hand, climbs out of the bed and stands there.

"Alright let's go," Gunnar says as her turns towards the door. He stops when he feels some resistance from Luna who is still holding his hand. Gunnar looks back at her, "Everything alright?"

"Can we do something else first," she asks sheepishly.

"What is it?"

Luna looks down at her dirty clothes then up at Gunnar, "Can we get me something clean to wear and someplace to clean up at?"

Gunnar's face softens and he smiles. "Of course we can. I'm sorry that I forgot you have nothing with you."

"Thank you. I promise to pay you back somehow."

"Don't worry about it Luna. I promised your brother I would take care of you," Gunnar replies. "If you want to, think of it as a gift from a friend."

Luna's face brightens as she smiles at Gunnar. Gunnar returns the smile.

"Let's go find you some clean clothes and a bath. The Forsaken are starting smell better than you are," he says as he steps towards the door.

Luna starts to follow him then stops. "HEY," she exclaims with a surprised look on her face.

Gunnar chuckles, "Come on." He holds the door open for her.

Luna stands there for a second longer the rushes up to Gunnar and through the door.

Gunnar leads Luna through the inner workings of Undercity. Having never been beyond the boundaries of Eversong Forest, Luna stares at everything around her. Only Gunnar's gentle nudges and redirections keep her from running into objects or falling into the canal and pools of green sludge.

"I didn't know that the Forsaken had built the home underground," Luna says as she continues to stare.

"From what I have learned of the Forsaken's history, they didn't build all of this. It was already here," Gunnar recalls.

"So the humans from Lordaeron built their city underground?"

"The humans did build it but it wasn't their city, it was their prison where they housed criminals," Gunnar says.

"What happened to the prisoners that were here," Luna asks.

Gunnar shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe some are still here but are now are members of the Forsaken."

Luna looks at everyone with renew interest, wondering which ones might be former inmates of Lordaeron's prison. Gently steering Luna, Gunnar directs her into a clothing shop. Once inside, Luna starts to wander amongst the racks of clothing.

"It's all so beautiful," Luna says. "A disappointment to their parents like me doesn't deserve to wear such beautiful things."

"Luna your parents are just blind to what I see," Gunnar says.

She turns to him. "What do you see Gunnar?" Luna asks.

"I see a beautiful young lady that will make her parents proud one day and deserves to be dressed just as beautifully."

Luna steps up to him, hugging Gunnar fiercely. "Thank you," she says.

Gunnar returns the hug. "Now why don't you pick out a couple outfits as well as something to sleep in then we will get you over to the baths."

Luna becomes a whirlwind of activity as she moves from one clothing rack to another. Gunnar moves over to the counter where the shopkeeper stands there watching also.

"She is quite enthusiastic about shopping," the shopkeeper comments.

"It is good to see her happy," Gunnar replies.

Gunnar and the shopkeeper continue to watch in silence as Luna finishes making her selections. Soon she steps up to the counter, laying the items she picked out before the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper carefully folds the items up and places them in boxes and bags.

"Is there anything else?" the shopkeeper asks.

"I think I am good for now," Luna answers.

"Don't worry Luna," Gunnar says, "if there is something you missed or something else you would like, we can come back anytime."

"Alright," Luna says.

Gunnar pays the shopkeeper and then gathers up the bags and boxes containing Luna's new clothes. Gunnar and Luna exit the shop and turns left, heading for the baths. Along the way, Gunnar stops in front of another shop.

"Luna, I need to go in here real quick," Gunnar says. "I'll only be a moment."

"Okay."

Gunnar goes in while Luna waits outside. Luna looks around at her surroundings but it doesn't take her long to start fidgeting as she becomes nervous from being there alone. Just as Luna is about to rush into the shop to look for Gunnar, he walks out with an extra package.

"Luna, are you okay?" Gunnar asks. "You look worried."

"Just not used to being by myself for so long. I always had at least Kalaa with me," Luna says as tears start to form as she thinks of Kalaa.

"Shh, I promise to stay by your side."

"You will?"

"Yes I will. I was just getting a surprise for you."

Luna's face brightens. "A surprise?"

"Mmhmm, now let's get you to the baths," Gunnar says.

"What did you get me?"

"You will see soon enough."

"Not even just a clue?"

"Nope."

"Please."

Gunnar chuckles softly. "When we get to the baths you can have it."

"Oh, alright." Luna walks quietly and resumes staring at everything around her. Gunnar smiles as he watches her. As Gunnar walks alongside her, he realizes that his promise to Luna's brother to protect her isn't just a promise to Ten'nith, but a promise to himself. He knows he would do anything to keep her same from any harm. This little elf walking next to him has found her way into his mind and heart.

After a short time, they arrive at the baths. "Here we are Luna and here you go," Gunnar says as he holds his surprise for Luna out to her.

"Huh," she turns towards him. "Oh, my surprise." She takes it and carefully opens it. Inside is a basket of various bathing products. Luna gives a squeal of surprise and hugs Gunnar. "Thank you."

Gunnar smiles at her. "I figured just because you are bathing, you would prefer something other than what they have here."

Luna pops open one of the bottles and inhaled its scent. "Oh it smells just like Eversong Woods."

"I am glad you like it. Why don't you pick out an outfit to take with you to change once you are done," Gunnar says. "I have a quick errand to run but will be out here waiting for you when you get done."

Luna had started rummaging thru her bags and boxes trying to decide when she stops suddenly and looks up at Gunnar. "You are not coming with me?"

"It wouldn't be proper for me to see you while you are bathing."

"Why not? In Silvermoon, everyone baths together in the same room."

"But we are not in Silvermoon and I am not a blood elf either. The only males and female Taurens that bath together are either too young to know the difference or are married," Gunnar explains.

"Oh," Luna squeaks as her face turns red.

"It's alright; now finish picking out some clothes."

Luna pulls out a light blue gown as well as slippers and a few other choice garments. She takes her new clothes and basket of bathing products and starts to head into the baths. Suddenly she turns around and comes back over to Gunnar. "Gunnar."

"Yes Luna."

Luna beckons him down. Gunnar kneels down and leans closer to her. "What is it Luna?"

Luna throws her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me." She releases him and quickly dashes into the baths. Gunnar stays there kneeling for a moment as he raises a hand to where she kissed his cheek. Smiling, Gunnar stands up and after picking up the rest of Luna's bags and boxes, he heads off towards a corner of Undercity.

Once she is finished, Luna comes walking out of the baths in her light blue gown. She finds Gunnar waiting for her as he promised. Gunnar stands there staring at her, unable to say anything. His eyes take in how the dress fits her body, from the plunging neck line to the slit in the side to allow a bare thigh to peek out as Luna walks. The dress fits Luna like a second skin and clings to her in all the right places.

"Gunnar."

"Hmm."

"Gunnar is there something wrong?" Luna asks. She looks down at herself and twirls around, checking to see if she missed something. Luna's spin allows the bottom of the gown to flare out, opening the slit in the dress a little more and exposing a bit more of her thigh. Gunnar can also see that the gown also leaves the smoothness of Luna's back exposed as well.

"No nothing is wrong. It's just that…" Gunnar trails off.

Luna steps up to Gunnar and places a hand on his chest. "It's okay Gunnar, you can tell me."

"You're so beautiful." They both blush at Gunnar's comment.

They stand there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes until a cough interrupts them. They both look around until they spy the owner of the baths.

"Sorry to interrupt but the young lady still owes gold for use of our facilities," the owner says.

"Oh right," Gunnar says. "How much?"

"Five gold."

Gunnar hands over the gold to the owner and turns back to Luna. "Shall we go get something to eat?" Luna's stomach grumbles in response to his question. "Guess that is a yes." Luna smiles shyly at him as they start walking back towards the inn.

"Gunnar, where did you go while I was bathing?"

"I went to talk to one of the mage trainers about seeing if they could help you."

"You did that for me?"

"Yes and you start with them tomorrow morning," Gunnar says. He notices that Luna is only carrying the basket of bathing products. "Luna where are the clothes you had on?"

"I threw them away. I didn't want to be reminded of before I met you and besides, if I am to be a mage, I don't need any leather armor anymore," Luna answers looking up to Gunnar.

Gunnar smiles down at her. "I understand. Guess we will have to go shopping some more for more clothes for you."

Luna returns the smile and moves closer to Gunnar as the continue walking through Undercity. Gunnar is slightly surprised when Luna leans against him, wrapping her arms around his arm and placing her hand within his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Welcome readers to another chapter. For those of you that have been following this story, I had reposted the previous chapter with some added content. Make sure to check it out and see what you might have missed.

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

As always, please read and review. It is what keeps me going. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 6**

Morning the next day, finds Gunnar and Luna making their way thru Undercity towards the Magic Quarter. Gunnar brings Luna over to where an Undead mage is reading some scrolls.

"Anastasia Hartwell?" Gunnar inquires.

"Hello Gunnar, welcome back," Anastasia says in a raspy voice. "Is this the young lady you were telling me about yesterday?"

"Yes it is," he answers. "May I present Miss Luna Cleareyes." He steps slightly away from Luna to give Anastasia a better view since Luna was partially hiding behind Gunnar.

Anastasia steps up closer to Luna and slowly circles her. She begins to mumble as she inspects Luna. Gunnar and Luna hear occasional words like "yes", "very nice", "exquisite" and "unusual". Luna looks up at Gunnar and he smiles back at her. After a bit, Luna starts to fidget as she stands there.

"Relax Luna," Anastasia says with a soft rasp, "I am finished." She moves back over to her table and starts to rummage through the pile of scrolls there. Gunnar and Luna exchange glances then go back to watching the mage.

"Here we go," says Anastasia after some time.

"What is it?" Gunnar asks.

"Luna is indeed a mage," Anastasia answers.

"I am," Luna smiles.

"You are dear but you are a unique mage."

"Oh," Luna says and saddens, looking down at her feet.

Gunnar gently puts his finger under Luna's chin and lifts her face up so he can look into her eyes. "Luna, being unique is not a bad thing. Look at me. My parents tried to make me a warrior but eventually accepted that I wasn't going to be one and encouraged me to follow my calling as a shaman. I haven't forgotten what they taught me. Now I am able to use that knowledge and combine it with my training as a shaman."

Anastasia's eye openings widen. "I have heard of you before. I heard the warrior trainers talk about a Tauren shaman that could wield weapons as well as a warrior. You may be able to help her more than I can."

Gunnar looks at the Undead. "How is that? I don't know anything about being a mage."

"Of course you don't," Anastasia says. "You can teach her how to combine her knowledge of being a hunter with what she will learn as a mage."

"Hmm," Gunnar says.

"There is one other thing about Luna you must know."

"What is it?"

"Cause her abilities as a mage have been suppressed for so long and not learning how to control it, she will be susceptible to uncontrolled outbursts, especially when she is extremely emotional."

Luna looks fearfully at Gunnar. Gunnar smiles at her. "It will be alright Luna."

"Luna," Anastasia says, "I can teach you the basics so you will have some control and be able to use your abilities. You have immense power in you and will need more advance training than I can give you. Eventually you will need to travel to Dalaran to finish your training."

Luna slowly nods though her earlier fear about losing control is still evident on her face.

Anastasia gets a thoughtful look on her face. "Luna, didn't Gunnar introduce you as a Cleareyes?"

"Yes," Luna says quietly, lowering her eyes and face towards the floor.

"I am aware of your family's reputation as hunters but there is another reason your name sounds familiar. Now what was it…" Anastasia's voice trails off as she gets lost in thought. "OH balderdash, this rotten brain of mind just loves to give me little pieces of information to annoy me. It will come to me eventually."

Luna and Gunnar exchange curious glances with each other.

"Tomorrow we will begin your training, Luna," Anastasia says. "Be sure to get plenty of rest tonight, you are going to need it as you will be getting a bit of a crash course to get you going."

"Okay, thank you," Luna says.

"Thank you for your help," Gunnar says. Gunnar and Luna turn to head back to the inn.

Back in their room, Luna climbs onto her bed. Her kitten climbs up onto Luna's lap and Luna begins to slowly pet it. Gunnar settles into a chair and watches Luna.

"Are you okay Luna?"

Luna continues to pet her kitten while she gives Gunnar a gentle nod.

"You feeling hungry?" Gunnar asks.

Again Luna nods slightly.

"Alright, I will go get us something to eat," Gunnar says as he stands up. "If you want to, you can change while I am out."

Luna just sits there petting her kitten, giving no indication she heard Gunnar. He watches her for a second longer before slipping out the door and closing it softly behind him. Gunnar returns after a bit of time, knocking on the door gently to let Luna know he is coming in. He sees Luna still sitting on the bed but her kitten is playing in front of Luna on the bed and she is brushing her honey-blonde hair. Luna had also changed her clothing into a white nightgown. Gunnar is momentarily stunned by how she appears to be glowing softly.

"Gunnar, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Luna," Gunnar says. "You look beautiful in your new nightgown."

Luna smiles shyly. "Thank you."

Gunnar smiles back then sets the plates of warm food on the table. "Come on and eat."

Luna climbs off the bed and sits in a chair across from the chair Gunnar has settled into.

"Why is there a plate of raw meat here?" Luna asks.

"That is your kitten's dinner."

"Oh," Luna squeaks. She gets up from the table and goes to the bed, picking up her kitten. Coming back to the table, Luna sets the kitten down before the plate of raw meat then settles back into her chair. Gunnar observes Luna as they quietly eat their dinners. He can tell that there is something bothering Luna but he doesn't want to pry and make things worse for her. Once they finish eating, Gunnar returns the plates to the kitchen in the inn and they settle down to sleep for the night.

The next morning, Luna awakens more herself but not completely back to her normal self. After breakfast, Gunnar accompanies her to her first day of mage training. Arriving in the Magic Quarters, they are greeted by a "cheery" Anastasia.

"Ahh Luna, there you are my dear girl," Anastasia calls out. "How are you today?"

"I am well," Luna replies.

"Good to hear. I hope you rested well last night."

"I did."

"Also I did remember where I had heard your name before," Anastasia says. "I remember a young male elf mage staying in Lordaeron before it fell to the Lich King and his army. He was quite powerful with his fire spells."

"Do you remember what happened to him?" Luna asks with a hopeful voice.

"Like many of us, he fell against the onslaught of Arthas' army."

Luna's shoulders slump and her face falls to stare at the ground. Gunnar moves closer to Luna and puts his arm around her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

Luna steps from Gunnar's side, "I'm alright. Could we start training?"

Anastasia nods and leads Luna over to some training dummies and begins to teach her the incantation to produce a fireball and shows her how to throw it at her target. Meanwhile, Gunnar finds himself a place nearby to sit and relax while he watches. After a bit, Gunnar drifts off to sleep as Luna attempts to produce a fireball.

Gunnar is jolted awake by an impact against his shoulder. Jumping to his feet and looking around, Gunnar picks up the rank smell of burning fur. He starts to pat at his shoulder to finish putting out the dying embers still singing his fur. Hearing some laughter, Gunnar looks up to find where the sound is coming from. He sees Anastasia and Luna facing towards him. Luna tries to hide her giggling with her hands while Anastasia clutches her sides as she cackles.

"And that will conclude today's lessons," Anastasia says between cackles.

Luna rushes over to Gunnar and wraps her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry," she tries to say seriously but unable to hide her smile.

Gunnar smiles down at her as he returns the hug. "It's alright. You didn't hurt me, just surprised me. Did you have a good day?"

"I did," Luna replies. "Anastasia even gave me a task to do for tomorrow."

"Yes and she is to do it on her own. No help from you Gunnar," Anastasia says sternly while shaking a bony finger at him.

Gunnar nods at Anastasia before looking down at the little elf still clutching at his waist. "Well then I guess it is time to properly outfit you then."

Luna gives a little squee and claps her hands together. "Oh, where are we going to go first?"

"Let's start with the auction house and see what we can find and then we will go to the stores to get what you are missing."

"I have never been to an auction before."

"Really, even the one in Silvermoon?"

"I have been by it but never stopped there," Luna says then grows quiet and somber. "Mom and dad never let me."

"Well then this should be fun," Gunnar says. "We will get you what you need and no expense will be spared." Luna's face brightens at this. "First before we go to the auction, we just have to make a stop at the bank."

Luna waves good-bye to Anastasia and her and Gunnar head for the bank. Gunnar takes some gold out of his vault as well as a few items to try to sell as well at the auction. Heading to where the auctions are being sold, Gunnar and Luna encounter quite a crowd surrounding the auctioneer up on a crate. Gunnar drops his items off with the auctioneer's assistant then they find themselves a spot on the edge of the crowd.

As items are brought up before the crowd, Gunnar carefully watches each piece shown by the auctioneer to find items that will help Luna out the most. As time passes, Luna starts to fidget next to Gunnar.

"Are you alright Luna?"

"Just getting bored cause I can't see anything," Luna answers.

Gunnar scoops up the petite elf and sits her on his shoulder. "Any better?"

"Yes it is," Luna exclaims as she holds one of his horns to steady herself. Just then, the auctioneer presents an exquisite set of robes that leaves the crowd gasping and murmuring their apprasials.

"It's beautiful," Luna says quietly.

"Do you really like it?" Gunnar asks.

"I do."

"Alright, then it will be yours. The enchantments on it will also help you out a lot," Gunnar says.

The auctioneer begins the process by asking for an opening bid, "What will someone give for this lovely set of robes?"

"Two gold," Gunnar says.

"I have a bid of two-"

"Three gold."

"I now have a bid of three gold," the auctioneer says. "Are there any others?"

"Four," Gunnar says.

"Five."

"Seven," replies Gunnar.

"Ten."

"Twelve," Gunnar quickly says.

"It seems we have some very interested parties here," the auctioneer exclaims. "Do I have a bid of 13?"

Gunnar follows the auctioneers gaze. Stand on the other side of the crowd is a female Blood Elf. Gunnar can tell that she is quite powerful and quite experienced judging by the robes she is already wearing.

"Twenty gold," the mage calls out.

Murmurs start to spread throughout the crowd as the auctioneer turns his attention to Gunnar. "I hear twenty gold. Will you give me twenty-five gold?"

Gunnar stares at the mage, giving a low grumble under his breath. "Thirty gold," he exclaims.

"Forty gold," the mage quickly counters.

"Fifty gold," Gunnar answers back.

"Oh this is getting good now," the auctioneer answer gleefully.

"Seventy-five gold," the female says haughtily.

Gunnar starts to grumble louder as the murmurs in the crowd get louder also.

"Gunnar you don't have to do this," Luna whispers to him.

"Looking for a bid of eighty gold," the auctioneer calls out.

"She doesn't want those robes for anything other than dressing pretty in," Gunnar whispers. "She is just being pompous and flaunting around her money."

"Let her have it then," Luna whisper.

"I have a bid of seventy-five gold," the auctioneer calls out. "Going once."

"I promised you those robes Luna."

"Going twice."

The mage gets a smug look of victory on her face.

"I am sure there are some other robes you can get me," Luna quickly whispers.

"Sol-"

"Two hundred gold," Gunnar roars out.

Immediately all eyes turn to towards Gunnar and Luna. The auctioneer's mouth hangs open while the mage's eyes open wide.

"Two hundred gold," the auctioneer repeats. "Sold!"

The female blood elf starts to fume and goes stomping off. Gunnar gives a low chuckle because he had seen her about to bid again when the auctioneer put an end to the bidding. Gunnar looks up to see Luna sitting on his shoulder with the biggest grin and simply glowing with excitement.

"You won," Luna exclaims as she hugs him the best she can for her position. "Thank you."

Gunnar smiles at her and returns his attention back to the auction. Eventually the auctions end but not before Gunnar purchased a beautifully jeweled dagger for Luna to carry. As the crowd disperses, Gunnar sets Luna down and they make their way over to the auctioneer's assistant to settle Gunnar's purchases.

"Finally someone put that stuck-up elf in her place," the auctioneer says as Gunnar and Luna step up to the table.

"What do you mean?" Luna asks.

"The one that was bidding against your Tauren friend there," the auctioneer starts to explain, "she comes here and will outbid everyone when there is something she wants. No one else has been able to match the amount of gold she throws around. Until now that is."

"It was no big deal," Gunnar says. "I made a promise and I keep my promises."

Gunnar and Luna gather up the items Gunnar won in the auction. Gunnar was able to also sell the items he brought along to offset the gold he spent on Luna's new armor pieces.

"Well we were able to get almost everything you need Luna," Gunnar says as they walk away from the auction. "Just a couple more things to get."

"What else is there to get?"

"Well one thing to find is something to compliment your new dagger," he explains. "Also we need to find you some pants as well."

"What do I need pants for?" Luna asks. "The robe will go down to my ankles."

"That it does but what would happen if you fell down?"

"Well my robe might slide up my legs and EEP," she squeaks as she starts to blush. "Okay we need to find me some pants too."

Gunnar chuckles as they head through the labyrinth that is Undercity, making their way to the shops facing the canals. They enter a shop that is displaying various items that spellcasters would utilize to help focus their spells and carry in their hand opposite of their sword or dagger. Gunnar talks to the shopkeeper to see what he would recommend for someone of Luna's abilities. He shows Gunnar and Luna a display case showing various items from simple bones and lanterns to glowing orbs and intricately designed fans. Luna's attention is drawn to the fans and she points at one to take a closer look at. Pulling it from the display case, the shopkeeper hands it to her. She holds it with both hands at first before trying to handle it with only one hand. She finds it awkward to hold and nearly drops it a couple times.

"I don't think I can use that," Luna says as hands it back to the shopkeeper. Glancing down thru the top of the case, she notices a quick flash of colorful light coming from the corner. "What is that?" Luna asks as she points towards corner where the light had come from.

Replacing the fan in it stand, the shopkeeper moves over, reaching into the corner. Standing up with something clutched in his hand, he extends it out towards Luna. Opening his hand, he reveals an orb about the size of a peach. Luna carefully takes the orb, cupping it in her hand.

"It feels warm," Luna whispers in awe.

"I have had people look at it only a few times before," the shopkeeper explains. "The ones that do look at it think it's too small and is weak in pow…er." The keeper stops talking as he watches Luna roll the orb over her hand, even getting it to suspend from her hand. "I have never seen anyone handle an orb like that. Usually they just hold it in their hand."

"I think we will take it," Gunnar says. "How much?"

"20 gold."

Gunnar hands over the gold. "Alright come on Luna. Let's go finishing getting what you need."

Luna just nods as she turns towards the door while still rolling the orb over her hand. Gunnar thanks the shopkeeper once more as they exit the shop. They made a quick stop at a shop selling cloth armor. As the shop had nothing in stock with any kind of enhancements on it and Luna's robe would be covering them anyway, Gunnar purchased Luna some simple linen pants for her to wear. Once finished with the shopping, Gunnar and Luna returned to the inn for dinner and so Luna could rest for the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Welcome readers to another chapter. This chapter is my longest so far to date but there is a lot happening that couldn't be broke up into multiple chapters. Just a fair warning to everyone, I know the quest that Luna is doing in this chapter isn't 100% accurate to what is in game. I modified it some to fit with the story. Anyway I hope this meets up to everyone's expectations.

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

As always, please read and review. It is what keeps me going. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 7**

The next morning finds Luna dressed in her new armor and nervous about the day's events yet to come. Luna isn't able to eat much for breakfast but Gunnar encourages her to eat something even though her stomach is tied in knots.

"I have never done anything like this by myself," Luna says as the leave the inn and make their way towards the elevators. "I was always with my family or a pet."

"You won't be alone," Gunnar says. Luna gives him a curious look. "I will be with you."

"But Anastasia said I had to do this by myself."

"I know," Gunnar replies. "I won't interfere with what you are doing but I will be close by watching you. You think I would let my new friend go out by herself for the first time."

Luna smiles and gives Gunnar a hug. She releases him as the door to the elevator opens and they quickly step on. Once at the top, Gunnar and Luna leave the elevator and navigate through the abandon castle and out of the courtyard. Outside the gates, they stop and take in views of the surrounding area once known as Lordaeron but is now called Tirisfal Glades.

"What task did Anastasia give you to do?" Gunnar asks.

"She wants me to collect blood from the darkhounds running around," answers Luna. "But I don't know where to find them. I have never been around here before."

"Then it is time you put to use your training as a hunter," Gunnar says. "I will tell you this about the darkhounds; they are all over Tirisfal Glades. You just have to find them."

"Alright," Luna says and heads off into the meadows and forests of Tirisfal. Gunnar hangs back a bit before following her across the fields.

Luna moves across the ground carefully and methodically, constantly scanning her surroundings for signs of any darkhounds. Gunnar is impressed with how Luna is utilizing her knowledge to track down her quarry. It doesn't take long before Luna suddenly snaps her attention to a point in front of her. Following her gaze, Gunnar can just make out the shape of a darkhound in the gloom of Tirisfal.

"She may not be a hunter but she has the eyesight that Cleareyes are known for," Gunnar says quietly to himself as he continues to observe her.

Luna now moves in a more direct line towards her target while continuing the watch around her for any other threat that may be present. Gunnar made sure to stay far enough back that he wouldn't get in her way, but he was close enough that he could help her if she got into trouble. Even though he had been told not to help her, Gunnar couldn't bring himself to leave her to whatever may happen to her.

Finally getting within range of the darkhound, Luna focuses on her target and conjures a fireball at it. Releasing the fireball towards the darkhound, she immediately begins to conjure another. The first one barely misses, singing a swath of fur across the back of the darkhound. Gunnar tenses up as the darkhound begins charging towards Luna.

Luna's second fireball impacts squarely into the chest of the darkhound. It staggers momentarily then continues on its path at her. Luna is barely able to get her third fireball off before the darkhound is upon her, swiping at her with its claws and teeth. Luna dances away from the darkhounds attacks as she tries to focus so she can launch another fireball. She nearly has another one ready when the darkhound finally gets its jaws clamped on Luna's leg. She screams out in pain and the fireball dissipates as her focus is lost.

Suddenly the darkhound yelps in pain, releasing Luna's leg then falling over dead. Luna looks down at the darkhound and sees the side of its ribcage crushed inward. Looking behind her, she sees Gunnar standing there with his arms stretched out before him and his hands drawn together.

"GUNNAR," she yells, "you were not supposed to help me."

Gunnar comes walking up to her and kneels next to Luna. "I am sorry but when I heard you scream, I couldn't stop myself." He gently lifts the bottom of her robe to look at her leg. Gunnar holds his hand over Luna's leg and pours some healing magic into it.

Luna sighs as she feels the warmth and gentleness of Gunnar's healing spell pass through her. "If you really want to help then you can heal me up, alright?"

"Okay," Gunnar replies.

"But after I am done," Luna says sternly.

"Alright, just let me know when."

Luna smiles at Gunnar as he finishes healing her leg and let's go of her robe edge. She looks over at the darkhound. Now that she can take a better look at it, she sees that not only is the ribcage crushed but everything that was inside the darkhound is now in a pile next to the corpse.

Luna looks at Gunnar in wonder as he stands back up. "What did you hit it with?" Luna asks as she points at the remains of the darkhound.

"Earth shock," Gunnar says.

"Is that a strong spell for you?"

Gunnar shrugs. "Not really. I can instantly cast it and it crit."

Luna looks again at the mess from the darkhound and shakes her head. "I don't think I can get a big enough sample of blood for Anastasia from it now." She turns back to Gunnar and shakes her finger at him. "No more doing that or I will never get this done."

Gunnar smiles at her and Luna just sighs while she drops her shoulders. Turning around, Luna steps away from the corpse of the darkhound and resumes her search for others. It isn't long before Luna is on the trail of another darkhound.

The day passes on with Luna continuing to track down darkhounds and collecting blood samples from each one. At first, Gunnar could barely control himself from helping Luna with each sound of pain that she made and would quickly rush over to heal her up. But as Luna would successfully finish off another darkhound, Gunnar would relax and not be so quick to rush over afterwards.

While Luna is finishing collecting the last sample she needs, Gunnar pulls out his map to figure out where they are at and to figure out the best route back to Undercity. Suddenly he hears Luna screaming. Looking up, Gunnar sees the corpse of a darkhound and beside it is Luna lying on her back. Standing over Luna and clawing at her is a golden-brown cat.

"Kalaa, noo," Luna cries in pain out as she tries to protect herself from the cat's claws.

As Gunnar runs towards Luna and the cat, he unhooks one mace, gripping it in his right hand while he casts a flame shock at the cat with his left. The cat yowls in pain as flames spread across its body. Reaching the cat, Gunnar swings hard at its head. His mace solidly connects, send the cat flying off of Luna and crushing its skull. Looking around wildly, Gunnar hears a rustling come from his right and slightly behind him. Turning towards the sound, a male dwarf steps out from a bush and levels his gun at Luna.

Momentarily unable to cast any shock spell at the dwarf, Gunnar charges towards while focusing elemental energy into his mace. He unleashes that energy and it impacts the dwarf just a fraction of a second before he pulls the trigger. The dwarf's shot sails harmlessly over Luna's body. Gunnar pulls out his second mace and swings at the dwarf. The dwarf nimbly dodges Gunnar's swing and leaps backwards, firing a quick shot off at Gunnar.

The bullet embeds itself into Gunnar's left shoulder. Roaring in pain, Gunnar casts a shock spell, igniting the dwarf's clothes and hair. Trying to put the flames out, the dwarf doesn't see Gunnar come up behind him. Spreading his wide, Gunnar slams his maces into the dwarf's sides. Lighting arcs between the maces and through the dwarf's body. The dwarf stops moving and collapses to the ground in a crumpled heap of flesh. Gunnar stands over the dwarf's still body and gives a snort. Satisfied that the dwarf isn't pretending to be dead, Gunnar returns to where Luna is still lying motionless.

Gunnar is shocked at the amount of blood pooled around Luna. He is unsure what is her blood and what isn't her blood. Checking her over and finding no deep claw wounds, Gunnar gently lifts Luna up to move her out of the gore she was laying in. She begins struggle in his arms, calling out for Kalaa to stop. Gunnar gently talks to her and at the sound of his voice, Luna settles back down. Luna's eyes flutter open as Gunnar softly lays her on some clean grass.

"Gunnar, what happened?" Luna asks softly.

"You were attacked by a dwarf hunter and his pet," Gunnar says. Luna tries to sit up some but winces in pain. "Lie down and let me heal you up some."

Gunnar focuses his thoughts and starts to cast healing spells onto Luna. Soon the claw marks are angry, red lines. Luna grimaces as she stands up with Gunnar's help. Luna puts her hand on Gunnar's shoulder, causing him to grunt. She pulls her hand away and it is covered with blood.

"Oh Gunnar you're hurt," she exclaims.

"I'm fine," he replies. "It's only a flesh wound."

"Why haven't you healed yourself up then," Luna asks.

"I can't yet; the bullet is still in there. It will be fine till we get back to Undercity and I can have a priest look at it. Let's get our stuff and head back."

"We are not going anywhere till we get that bullet out," Luna says firmly.

"And who is going to remove it?" Gunnar asks skeptically.

"I will."

"You have had first aid training?"

"Nope but I can still remove a bullet from your shoulder," she answers confidently. "A hunter has to know how to take care of their pets. I have helped my…many other hunters remove arrows and bullets from wounds. Now help me gather some wood, we need a fire."

Gunnar smiles at Luna as they gather some wood. Once Luna is satisfied they have enough wood, she takes control and gets a fire going. Luna then digs into Gunnar's pack and brings out the cooking pot they used to cook their lunch. Filling the pot with water from her water skin, she sets the filled pot at the edge of the fire to let the water heat up. While waiting for the water to heat up, Luna has Gunnar sit down so she is able to clean the wound and flush it out some. When the water begins to boil, she puts the blade of her dagger into the water.

Setting so clean bandages next to Gunnar, she turns to him. "I am going to have to make the opening bigger so I can get the bullet out."

Gunnar nods as Luna positions the sterilized dagger at the entrance to the bullet wound. Luna quickly expanded the size of the wound. She looks closely but is not able to see the bullet.

"Gunnar, the bullet is deeper than I thought it would be," Luna says. "I am going to have to reach in and find it."

Again, Gunnar nods to Luna for her to go ahead. Using one hand to spread the wound wide open, she reaches between the folds of the muscle and follows the path of the bullet. Gunnar grimaces and digs his fingers into the ground next to him.

"I am sorry Gunnar. I am trying to hurry and find it."

Luna continues to dig into the muscles of Gunnar's shoulder. Gunnar grimaces and grunts with each movement of her hand. Luna finds a chunk of metal and slowly extracts it out of the tissue so as to not cause more damage. Holding up the piece of metal, it is revealed that it is only a piece of chainmail from Gunnar's armor. Luna gets a concerned look on her face while Gunnar just groans loudly.

"Gunnar-,"

"Just find it," Gunnar says, "quickly"

Luna nods quickly and reaches back into his shoulder, digging deeper. Gunnar grunts in pain as Luna pulls more pieces of chainmail from the wound. Finally Luna locates the bullet where it is lodged again bone.

"Gunnar, I found the bullet but-"

"What is it Luna?" Gunnar asks through gritted teeth.

"It is wedged into the bone," she responds as a tear slides down her cheek. "I can't take it out slowly. I am going to have to yank it out."

Taking a deep breath, Gunnar reaches up with his good arm and brushes the tear away. "It will be okay. You are doing a wonderful job of taking care of things," he gently says.

Luna gives a small smile and readies herself. "Are you ready?"

"Do it."

Bracing herself and getting a good hold on the bullet, Luna pulls on the bullet with everything she has. The bullet comes free in Luna's hand as it tears out of Gunnar's shoulder with a rush of blood following it. Gunnar roars loudly in pain then slumps forward breathing fast.

Dropping the bullet, Luna grabs some bandages and presses it to the wound to try and stop any more blood from pouring out. "Oh Gunnar, I'm sorry."

Gunnar reaches up and covers her blood-stained hands with his own and smiles weakly at her. "What are you sorry for Luna? All you did was help me."

"I caused you tremendous pain," she says.

"No the bullet caused me pain," he says gently. "You removed the pain."

Luna removes the blood-soaked bandages and presses clean ones to the wound. "You are still bleeding a lot."

Gunnar closes his eyes and the hand over his shoulder glows green. "There that should have taken care of the bleeding but I don't know enough to completely heal it."

Luna pulls the bandages away to reveal that Gunnar did indeed stop the bleeding. She uses some water to flush the wound clean. Turning to her pack, she pulls out some herbs as well as mortar and pestle. She sorts through them, pulling out certain herbs and putting them into the mortar. Adding a little water to the herbs, she grinds the water and herbs up into a paste.

"This will help your shoulder to heal up," Luna says as she applies the paste to the wound.

Gunnar sucks in a quick breath.

"What's wrong?" Luna asks.

"Nothing, just stings a little," Gunnar replies.

Luna finishes applying the paste and then wraps the wound and paste with fresh bandages. Satisfied with her work, Luna nods and turns to the heated water to clean her dagger and hands of the blood still coating them.

"I was really impressed today with how well you used your knowledge to complete your task today," Gunnar says as he watches Luna. "Most mages I have seen just run around till they run into whatever it is they are looking for. You took your time and used the knowledge you acquired from training as a hunter to find your targets quickly."

"Thank you Gunnar," Luna responds. "But I should have known that that dwarf was there. Instead I failed and you were injured because I wasn't paying attention."

"Nonsense Luna, that hunter was much more knowledgeable than you," Gunnar assures her. "He was most likely using techniques you haven't even learned about."

Luna just shakes her head slightly and starts to pack things up. She throws the bloody bandages into the fire. Gunnar tries to help her pack but she shoos him away and tells him to rest and not move his arm around. Gunnar is impressed by Luna's efficiency to packing things up and by the time she is finished cleaning up, he is barely able to tell they were there. Luna puts her pack onto her back and then tries to pick up Gunnar's pack to carry as well. Gunnar smiles as he watches her struggle with it for a few minutes before reaching down and picking it up with ease and sliding it onto his good shoulder.

"Gunnar you shouldn't be carrying that," Luna scolds him. "You need to let your shoulder heal."

"And I am Luna," he answers. "The pack is only hanging from my good shoulder. Now are we ready to head back to Undercity?"

"Just one second," Luna says as she goes over to the darkhound's body. There she finishes collecting the samples she needs. "Okay now I am ready."

Together, they make their way towards Undercity. Luna keeps an eye on Gunnar to make sure he isn't doing anything to further damage his shoulder. Each time Gunnar catches her watching him, he gives her a reassuring smile.

Back in Undercity, they drop off the samples to Anastasia. Luna gives a quick recap of the day's events and Anastasia is impressed with Luna's display of skills she showed out in the field. After bidding Anastasia good day, the pair head for their room in the inn. Once in the room, Luna has Gunnar put his pack down immediately and directs him to sit in a chair at the table. She gets out more bandages and herbs, setting them on the table along with some water and her mortar and pestle. Luna sets about making some more paste to apply to Gunnar's shoulder.

Unwrapping Gunnar's shoulder, Luna takes some water to clean off the old paste and some blood that had seeped out of the tissue. Looking at the wound, Gunnar is impressed with how much it has already healed.

"Luna, what are the herbs you are using?" Gunnar asks.

"Just some silverleaf, peacebloom and blood thistle," Luna replies as she spreads some paste along over the wound.

"I didn't know they had such healing abilities," he says.

"Normally they don't but in the right amounts combined together, they work nearly as well as a healing potion," she explains. "I learned to make it when I was little to use on our pets since they refuse to drink potions."

"Luna there is something else I want to ask you," Gunnar says.

"What is it Gunnar?"

"Why did you yell out for Kalaa to stop when the dwarf's pet attacked you?"

Luna slowly turns away from Gunnar and shrugs her shoulders. Gunnar puts his hand gently on Luna's shoulder and can feel her trembling. Suddenly Luna turns towards Gunnar, latching onto him and burying her face against his chest. He lays his hand on her back, feeling the trembling coming from Luna strengthen.

"I don't know why I did," Luna cries into Gunnar's chest. "I know Kalaa is gone but earlier just brought back the memories of when Kalaa attacked me."

Gunnar wraps Luna up in both of his arms as she continues to cry against him. It is some time before Luna stops crying and shifts some to loosen Gunnar's arms up that are around her. Gunnar smiles down at her and Luna looks up at him, returning the smile.

"Thank you," Luna says softly.

"I promised I would take care of you and that includes times like this," Gunnar says. "I don't like to see my friends hurting."

Luna wraps his arms around Gunnar's neck, hugging him. "Thank you," she says. She gives him a small kiss on the end of his snout then slips out from his arms and heads over to their packs to put things away. Gunnar sits there watching her with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Welcome readers to another chapter. Well what I thought would be just a short filler chapter, turned into more. Again I have drifted away from actual gameplay some but this is a fictional story and as the author, am entitled to a little embellishment and leeway.

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

As always, please read and review. It is what keeps me going. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 8**

Life for Gunnar and Luna started to settle into a quiet rhythm between them. Luna would spend a couple days learning from Anastasia in Undercity then would be sent out to run an errand for Anastasia or for someone that came to her looking for help. While his shoulder healed, Gunnar would accompany Luna to her training sessions. Once healed fully, Gunnar started picking up odd jobs to do while Luna trained. Gunnar would only pick up these jobs when Luna was safe in Undercity learning from Anastasia. When Luna received an errand or task to do, Gunnar made sure he was around to accompany her on these trips. Gunnar became more diligent in watching the surrounding area for any major threats. Even when a job took Gunnar away from Undercity, he would always make sure he was back each evening. At night is when Luna needed Gunnar the most.

The attack from the dwarf hunter began to create nightmares for Luna each night. At first, the nightmares would just cause Luna to shift around some and whimper in her sleep. A gentle touch and a few soft words from Gunnar would settle Luna down and let her go back to sleep. This would happen once or twice a night. Gunnar would stay awake and watch her till he was sure she was back to sleep.

This went on like this for about a week. Luna didn't remember anything from the night before and Gunnar wouldn't say anything in the morning. Then one night, Luna's nightmares took a turn for the worse. She began to cry out as she thrashed around the bed. Gunnar was trying his best to calm her down but nothing was working. Deciding he should wake her up, Gunnar reached for Luna to gently rouse her from the nightmare. As Gunnar gets a hold of her, Luna wraps her arms around one is his arms. Immediately she settles down and quiets, slipping back into sleep. Gunnar sighs in relief upon seeing Luna calm down. He waits some time to make sure Luna is going to stay asleep before he pulls his arm away so he can go back to bed. As his arm moves away from Luna, she whimpers and grips his arm tighter. The move Gunnar moves his arm, the more Luna whimpers and the tighter she holds on. Gunnar gives a huff as he resigns himself to not being able to go back to his bed the rest of the night. Moving gently and slowly, Gunnar positions himself as comfortable as possible on the floor next to Luna's bed.

Morning comes, finding Gunnar asleep on the floor next to Luna's bed with Luna still holding onto his arm. Luna is the first to stir. She smiles as she rubs her face against the fur of Gunnar's arm. After a few seconds, the smile turns to a look of confusion. Luna slowly sits up, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she looks down at Gunnar sleeping. She looks around then gently shakes Gunnar's arm to wake him up.

"Gunnar."

"Hmm," comes Gunnar's sleepy reply.

"Gunnar, wake up," Luna says. "What is going on?"

"Huh," he says as he looks up at her.

"Why are you sleeping next to my bed?"

"Cause you wouldn't let me leave."

"What do you mean? I didn't tell you to stay," Luna says. "I don't even remember asking you to come over here." Luna gets more confused as she sits there, trying to remember the night before.

"Luna you were having a nightmare last night," Gunnar explains. "I tried to calm you down like I usually do but it wasn't working. I decided to try to wake you up but you got a hold of my arm and settled back down. Then each time I tried to move my arm away, you would get upset again and hold tighter to my arm. So I got comfortable right here and slept."

"Gunnar what did you mean by how you usually calmed me down?" Luna asks.

"Luna you have been having nightmares for a week now," Gunnar says, "ever since you were attacked by that hunter."

"Oh."

"Do you remember what they are about?"

"No I don't," Luna answers. "I didn't even know I was having them."

Gunnar stands up, stretching. "Don't worry about it Luna. I am sure they will only last for a little bit," Gunnar says. "I remember after the first battle I was involved in. I had nightmares for a month afterward."

"You did?" Luna says. "How did you get rid of them?"

"It just took time and eventually they went away on their own," Gunnar answers. "But you have one advantage that I didn't have."

"What is that?"

"You have someone here with you that will help you get through them."

Luna smiles up at Gunnar then stands up on the bed and gives him a hug. Gunnar returns the hug then steps back from Luna and the bed.

"What do you say we get some breakfast?" Gunnar suggests. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

Luna nods at Gunnar then steps over behind the blanket Gunnar had hung up for her to change behind. Gunnar puts on his armor as well since he will be heading out of Undercity to do a few errands for some of the citizens of Undercity.

After eating some breakfast in the common area of the inn, Gunnar walks Luna over to train with Anastasia before getting a flight to Light's Hope Chapel to help out the Argent Crusade. As always at the end of the day, Gunnar makes sure he is back in Undercity by dinner time regardless of if he is done or not.

After picking up Luna from her training session, Gunnar stops by the bank and retrieves a long bundle wrapped in oilskin. Luna gives him a curious look asking what is in the bundle but Gunnar just smiles back at her and heads for the inn. After dinner, Luna is sitting on her bed while she plays with her kitten. Gunnar retrieves the wrapped bundle from where he had set it next to the door when they came in and lays it on the table.

"What is that Gunnar?"

Gunnar carefully unwraps the bundle, exposing two swords. "These are the swords I would be using if I had finished learning to be a warrior. My parents gave them to me when I first started my training, but I have never used them as my shaman training didn't teach me how to properly use them."

"Why do you still have them if you can't use them?" Luna asks.

Gunnar removes a stone and rag from his pack and begins to polish and resharpen the swords. "I keep them as a reminder of my beginnings and of the things I did learn training as a warrior."

Luna walks over and gently touches the hilt of the sword still lying on the table. "Why don't you learn to use them now?"

"Because shamans don't use swords," Gunnar answers.

"But I thought you could use a weapon as well as any warrior?" Luna asks.

"I can because of some of the warrior training I learned combined with what I learned as a shaman." Gunnar replies. "I stopped learning how to use swords when I started training as a shaman."

"Then why can't you learn how to use them now?"

Gunnar sits there pondering Luna's question for a few moments before replying. "I don't know," he replies finally. "I never thought about it because shamans traditionally don't use swords."

"But shamans don't start out as a warrior, correct?"

"Yeah they don't."

Luna moves closer to Gunnar and lays her hand. "Don't hide what you are Gunnar. We are the same. We both started out as someone else. We shouldn't hide who we are; we should embrace it and make it who we are."

"You're right Luna," Gunnar stands up, picking up a sword in each hand. "It's time for me to learn how to use these."

The rest of the evening is spent quietly. Luna plays with her kitten while Gunnar adjusts the sheathes for his swords to hang on his back. He hand the swords on his back so he is able to still carry his maces on his belt until he is confident using swords instead.

"Gunnar," Luna says.

"Yes Luna," he replies.

Luna steps from behind the hung up sheet after changing into her nightgown. "Do you think I will wake up with you next to my bed in the morning?"

"I am not sure," Gunnar answers. "Depends on if you have another nightmare and that is how I can get you to calm down."

"Oh, alright," Luna says as she climbs into bed.

Gunnar comes over and tucks Luna into bed. "Sleep well Luna," he says softly and leans down to gently kiss her forehead.

Luna smiles at him then snuggles down under her blankets. Gunnar returns to the table to finish getting his armor and weapons ready. He watches Luna also as she falls asleep. Eventually Gunnar settles down himself, lying down to sleep in his own bed. It isn't long before Luna's cries awaken Gunnar and he finds himself sitting next to Luna's bed and falling back to sleep.

The next several mornings, Luna awakens to Gunnar asleep sitting on the floor next to her bed. She sits there, watching him sleeping and trying to remember her nightmares. Luna frowns as she is unable to recall anything. Gunnar starts to awaken and Luna's frown turns into a smile. Gunnar smiles back at her as he gets up and they prepare for the day ahead.

Instead of heading out on any jobs while Luna stays in Undercity training, Gunnar heads over to the training dummies to work on using his swords. He even takes some time to visit the warrior trainers to get some tips from them. Eventually the day comes to an end and Gunnar and Luna head back to their room at the inn. Like most evenings, they have dinner, lounge in their room and then get ready for bed.

"Gunnar?"

"Hmm," Gunnar responds as he tucks Luna into bed.

"I have been thinking," Luna says.

"What about?" Gunnar asks, sitting on the edge of Luna's bed.

"About my nightmares and how to get them to stop," Luna answers.

"What did you figure out to do about them?"

"Well it seems that when you are the one that is able to get them to go away with your touch or when you are close, so I was thinking," Luna's voice softens, "maybe you can sleep in my bed with me."

"Are you sure this is what you want Luna?" Gunnar asks with a hint of surprise.

"Do you not want to do it?"

"Luna I want to help you," Gunnar says.

"But you don't want to do this," Luna finishes for him.

"No, that isn't it. You just caught me by surprise with it."

"Then what is wrong?"

"Well," Gunnar begins, "friends don't normally share a bed with each other."

"Why not, I used to do it all the time with my friends back in Silvermoon," Luna says.

"I guess two young girls would be ok," Gunnar says thoughtfully.

"It wasn't just other girls," Luna says, "sometimes I stayed with boys too."

"Wasn't your parents worried about something happening?"

"I don't think so," Luna replies. Luna then gets a look of concentration. "They always had other people over visiting and sleeping in their bed with them."

"Oh," Gunnar says in realization, "I can see I have a few things to learn about life in Silvermoon. Things are certainly different there than in Mulgore."

"Does this mean you won't stay in my bed with me?"

Gunnar sits quietly for a few seconds thinking about Luna's question. Luna sits up in bed watching him.

"Do you think it will help stop your nightmares?"

"I'm not sure, maybe," she says. "But don't they stop when you touch me or I am holding your arm?"

"You do quiet down and go back to sleep," he says to her.

"Maybe if you are here when I go to sleep, they won't start," Luna surmises.

"Possibly," Gunnar agrees.

"Then will you stay with me?" Luna asks again. "I don't want to wake up and see you sleeping on the floor anymore. It looks so uncomfortable."

Gunnar gives a low chuckle. "I have slept in much worse spots and extremely uncomfortable positions. But let's give it a try and see what happens."

Luna smiles at Gunnar. Gunnar hides as best as he can behind the hung up sheet to change and comes back out from behind wearing some cloth sleeping pants. He moves around the room either dousing the lamps or lowering the light they emit really low. Gunnar pulls a blanket from his bed and moves over the opposite side of Luna's bed. Lying down on top of the blankets covering Luna, Gunnar relaxes and covers himself with his blanket.

"Thank you Gunnar," Luna says.

"You're welcome Luna," Gunnar replies.

Luna then lifts Gunnar's arm up and squirms her way up next to him and lays his arm across herself. Gunnar's face gives a look of surprise but softens as Luna cuddles against him with a small smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Welcome readers to another chapter. Life can be a cruel mistress. Just when you think there is time to sit down and write, life kicks you in the nuts and makes you walk it off. When she does give you time to relax, either you can't remember what you wanted to write the last time or can't think of how to transition from one event to another. Well life is taking a nap and I am finally able to finish this chapter how I have been envisioning it for far too long. Unfortunately she won't be taking much of a nap this time but I am pleased to finally be able to get this chapter finished and gifted to all the readers that have followed this story.

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

As always, please read and review. It is what keeps me going. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 9**

Weeks pass by within the confines of Undercity. Luna continues her training with Anastasia while Gunnar continues to progress with wielding his swords. Luna begins to received tasks and errands that take her away from Undercity for a few days at a time. As always, Gunnar accompanies her.

And Luna's nightmares? Well they have been reduced to the rare whimper from her since Luna and Gunnar have begun to share a bed. Even when traveling for jobs, they share a bed or blanket, though Gunnar tends to stay awake all night when they are unable to stay in an inn.

Luna's training has even reached a point that she has free time to do as she wishes. To fill this time, she has begun to learn to be an inscriptionist. Trips outside of Undercity give Luna the chance to collect herbs to turn into ink to write with. Any extra herbs, Luna puts up for auction to generate some more gold for herself. It is while retrieving the gold from recent auctions that Luna notices a letter for Gunnar.

"Gunnar," Luna calls out as she enters their room at the inn, "you have a letter."

"Thank you Luna," he says as she hands him the letter. Gunnar breaks the seal and unfolds the parchment. Gunnar's forehead creases in thought as he reads the letter.

"What does it say?" Luna asks.

"It is from Thunder Bluff," Gunnar answers. "Baine Bloodhoof wishes to see me."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"It is going to be a couple weeks. There is no way I can get there and back in one day."

"Why not? You could just have Anastasia open a portal for you," Luna says.

Gunnar sighs. "I don't do well with portals. They leave me disorientated and queasy for a couple hours. Have you ever seen a Tauren vomit?"

"No," Luna says.

"It's not a pretty sight," Gunnar says. "Nor is it just a little bit."

"Eww," Luna squeals.

"Besides, there isn't a rush for me to get there."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I am not going," Gunnar says.

"But don't you have to go?" Luna asks.

"I do," answers Gunnar.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I am not going, we are."

"We are?"

"Would you like to go see where I am from?" Gunnar asks. "I can take you around and show you the grass plains of Mulgore. Show you the fields of flowers you can pick from all day."

Luna's eyes light up. "Really, you want to take me?"

"Of course," Gunnar says. "We can stay with my parents in Bloodhoof Village."

"Oh it sounds wonderful," Luna squeals as she claps her hands together. "When can we leave?"

"I will check the schedules to see when the next zeppelin with me heading that way but I am sure there will be one tomorrow. That will give us time to pack our bags for the trip and you can talk to Anastasia about what to do to continue your training."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"It will take several days just to cross the ocean and get to Orgrimmar," Gunnar says.

"I thought we were going to Thunder Bluff," Luna says.

"We are," he replies, "but there isn't a zeppelin that goes from Undercity to there. We have to go to Orgrimmar first. From there we can either ride on another zeppelin or fly on a wind rider the rest of the way."

"Oh, I see," says Luna.

Gunnar and Luna spend the rest of the day packing bags with clothes and supplies for the trip to Mulgore. Gunnar recounts tales of his youth for Luna and telling her about the sights she will see along the way. The next morning while Luna goes and talks to Anastasia, Gunnar heads for the zeppelin tower to find out what time the zeppelin to Orgrimmar will be leaving. He reserves a cabin for himself and Luna on it and returns back to Undercity to retrieve their packs and to find Luna.

Luna is sitting on their bed holding her kitten when Gunnar enters the room. "Ready to go?" Gunnar asks.

"All set," Luna replies as she gets off the bed. She puts her kitten in a carrier and picks it up while Gunnar carries their packs.

"What did Anastasia have to say?" Gunnar asks.

"She thinks it is a wonderful idea for me to go," answers Luna. "She said it will help me become more attune with Orgrimmar and Thunder Bluff for when I can learn to open portals."

Gunnar groans at the thought of portals. This makes Luna laugh. "Don't worry Gunnar. I won't make you use them if you don't want to," she says.

Making their way from the inn, Gunnar and Luna board the elevator to the surface zone of Undercity. Passing through the ruins of the former capital of Lordaeron, they make their way to the zeppelin tower to board a goblin zeppelin bound for Orgrimmar.

Luna and Gunnar make their way up the tower till they reach the Orgrimmar platform. Seeing that the zeppelin has not arrived yet, Gunnar and Luna sets their packs to the side of the platform to wait. While they are waiting, Gunnar walks over to talk to a goblin so as to inquire as to the where abouts of the zeppelin. As Luna takes in the views from the zeppelin tower, her eyes widen as the she sees the zeppelin approaches the tower. Gunnar comes over and picks up their packs.

"Ready, Luna?" Gunnar asks.

Luna nods slightly as she continues to stare at the zeppelin. Gunnar leads the way and calmly steps aboard. Luna approaches the zeppelin and hesitates at the edge of the dock. Gunnar sets the packs down on the deck and turns to find Luna. He sees her still standing on the dock with a line of people behind her waiting to board.

"Come on, move it," comes a shout from behind.

"Let's go, time is money," shouts a goblin deckhand.

"Luna it's alright," Gunnar says calmly to her as he steps back for and reaches his hand out to her. "Just look at me."

Luna looks up at him and reaches a hand towards Gunnar. As she takes a hesitant step forward, a male Blood Elf pushes past everyone waiting in line, knocking Luna to the side. Gunnar is barely able to get a hold of Luna before she can topple off the side of the zeppelin.

Gunnar glares at the Blood Elf as he pulls Luna towards him. "Watch where you are going," he says. "You nearly pushed her off the side."

The Blood Elf half turns and looks at Gunnar and Luna and gives a shrug of his shoulders before turning back around and heading towards the back of the ship.

The air around Gunnar begins to crackle with electricity. "Why you arrogant, lit-"

"Gunnar stop," Luna says as she puts her hands on his chest. "Please don't."

Gunnar looks down at Luna and his face softens. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," she says as she wraps her arms around him and presses against him.

"May I see your boarding passes?"

Gunnar turns to find a goblin crew member standing there with his hand stretched out. Releasing Luna, Gunnar pulls their passes out of his vest pocket and hands them over. The goblin quickly checks them over and then gives a sharp whistle. Over runs another goblin.

"Greeley here will show you to your quarters," the crew member says.

Greeley picks up Luna and Gunnar's packs and heads for the doorway leading below deck. Luna tugs on Gunnar's arm to get him to follow the goblin into the ship. Gunnar and Luna just get into their room when the zeppelin gives a lurch, pulling away from the tower. The movement causes Gunnar to sit backwards onto a bed but Luna is completely caught off-guard and stumbles towards Gunnar. Not able to react in time to catch Luna, Gunnar is knocked onto his back as she crashes into him. Luna scrambles around, trying to stop her momentum.

Finally she settles down and comes to a stop. Luna lays on her stomach a top of Gunnar's chest. Gunnar lifts his head to see if she is alright and finds himself staring right up between Luna's legs. In the tumble, her dress had slid up her legs to expose her bare legs and panties as she had not put any pants on that morning. Gunnar begins to blush but starts groaning as he feels pressure squeezing his penis. As she is trying to get herself off of Gunnar, Luna had grabbed a hold of his cock through his pants.

Luna lifts her body off of Gunnar. Looking down, she sees where her hand is at. As a light blush comes to her cheeks, Luna slowly looks over her shoulder at Gunnar. Seeing her panties exposed right in front of Gunnar's face, Luna squeaks and scrambles off of him. In her scrambling, Luna accidentally grips Gunnar's penis a bit harder and causes him to groan.

"I'm sorry Gunnar. I didn't mean to do that," Luna apologizes as she pulls her dress back down.

Gunnar sits up on the bed and smiles at her. "It's okay Luna," he replies. "The first time I rode a zeppelin, I crashed through a wall. Took me six moons to pay for the damage." They shared a chuckle at that but they both were thinking about what had happened a few moments ago.

The zeppelin trip to Orgrimmar was uneventful. Gunnar and Luna passed the time with Gunnar regaling Luna with tales of his adventures as he traveled the world. Having some time to spare while waiting for the zeppelin to Thunder Bluff, Gunnar shows Luna to the portal trainer to learn the spell for teleporting herself to Orgrimmar. Once finished, they make their way back up to the zeppelin tower to board the zeppelin to Thunder Bluff.

Boarding the zeppelin, Luna is a little more prepared for the zeppelin to depart and only stumbles slightly. The ride to Thunder Bluff takes the better part of the day. Departing the zeppelin and making their way across the zeppelin platform, Gunnar heads towards the main bluff of the town with Luna in tow. The farther into Thunder Bluff they get, the slower Luna walks till she stops walking and stands there staring while slowly turning in a circle.

"Luna, are you okay?" Gunnar asks.

"Huh?" she replies.

"Are you okay?"

"This just seems like a dream," Luna says.

"It is all very real," says Gunnar, "I promise. Let's go see Baine then we can head to my home."

Luna nods and catches up to Gunnar. He smiles at her then turns back in the direction of the center bluff. Luna slips her hand into his as they walk together. They receive some looks of varying degrees, anything from respect and curiosity all the way down to disgust and repulsion. The latter typically coming from Blood Elves visiting Thunder Bluff.

Reaching the central area of Thunder Bluff and the tent where Baine Bloodhoof receives guests, Gunnar and Luna is stopped by one of the braves standing guard at the entrance. After explaining that he is expected, Gunnar leads Luna over to some benches surrounding a cold fire pit to await their turn to see Baine. After a short time, they are informed that they may now see the Tauren chieftain.

Upon entering the structure, both Gunnar and Luna kneel in respect to Baine. Baine returns their show of respect with a respectful bow of his head. Standing back up, Gunnar and Baine stair at each other but eventually they both crack and smile broadly as they embrace each other.

"My brother, how have you been?" Baine asks of Gunnar.

"Doing well Baine," Gunnar answers. "It would appear you are doing well also. It looks like life as a leader has let you grow a bit soft in the middle." Gunnar pokes a finger at Baine just below the ribs.

"Not so soft as to not be able to knock you down still," Baine roars with laughter.

"Gunnar, why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Luna asks while standing next to Gunnar and looking on with a perplexed look on her face.

"Gunnar and I are blood brothers," Baine explains. "We trained together and became bonded amongst the ferocity of war."

"I am sorry for ignoring you Luna," Gunnar takes a step back and to the side while raising a hand towards Luna. "Baine, may I introduce my companion, this is Miss Luna Cl-"

"Whitehoof. My name is Luna Whitehoof."


	10. Chapter 10

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Welcome readers to another chapter. Just when you have about given up on any more updates, another one shows up to entice you and to bring you back.

The events happening in this chapter is just part one and I hope to have the next part up soon. If I had kept this as one chapter, it would be about 5,000 words so I felt it was best to break it up into a couple chapters.

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. And to those following and those that have reviewed, I hope I haven't lost you with the time between updates. I think I should be able to update a little more often now.

I promise that Luna and Gunnar's relationship will start to progress some more here very soon. Something interesting will transpire before our couple leaves Gunnar's childhood home.

As always, please read and review. It is what keeps me going. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 10**

The afternoon stillness of the Mulgore plains was broken only by the whisper of the wind as it passed through the grass and around the pair of travelers on the road between Thunder Bluff and Bloodhoof Village. Surrounding the pair was an uncomfortable air of tenseness. Having a height advantage over Luna, Gunnar would continually glance down at her. Luna just plodded forwarded on the pathway, kicking small pebbles out of her way as the opportunity presented itself.

Just as they reach the bridge that crosses the small lake surrounding Bloodhoof Village, Gunnar stops. Luna continues on walking, not realizing that Gunnar had stopped till it dawns on her that she doesn't hear his hooves on the wooden bridge. Turning and finding that Gunnar is stopped before the bridge, Luna cautiously approaches him.

"Gunnar is everything alright?"

"Just wondering what my family will think when they see me carrying my swords," he replies.

"I am sure it will be alright," Luna says as she stops before him and reaches for his hand.

Gunnar takes her hand in his as he lets out a sigh. "That isn't the only thing that is bothering me."

Luna drops her gaze back to the ground. "It's me isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Gunnar answers. "I am not sure what I should tell my family. I don't want to lie about the truth of who you are. Besides, my mother can tell instantly when I am lying."

"I don't want you to have to lie for me," Luna says, "but I am not a Cleareyes anymore. I don't know who I am anymore."

Gunnar gently Luna's chin up so she is looking up at him. "I know who you are. You are my friend that I care deeply for and will do everything I can to protect you."

Luna smiles and wraps her arms around Gunnar in a tight hug.

"Is that Gunnar Whitehoof I see there?"

Gunnar and Luna step back from each other and look up across the bridge. Approaching them is a large Tauren with dark fur and a menacing look on his long face. In one hand is the largest spear Luna has ever seen and strapped to his back is an even more impressive gun.

"Returning to your warrior roots I see," the Tauren says.

"Not quite Darksky," Gunnar replies as the air around him crackles with electricity.

Darksky starts to chuckle and after a few moments Gunnar joins in. The two embrace and give each other heart-stopping thumps to the back. Meanwhile, Luna had taken a step back, giving the two large bovines a curious look. Gunnar then remembers that Luna is standing there and steps back over to her.

"May I introduce my good friend, Luna," Gunnar says as he lays his hand gently on her shoulder.

"It is my pleasure to meet you Luna," Darksky says as he bows towards her. "Any friend of Gunnar's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you," Luna answers.

"Don't worry about this guy," Gunnar says. "He may act tough but he is as harmless as a newborn calf."

"I am still tough enough to pin you to the ground," Darksky growls.

Gunnar laughs loudly. "Perhaps we can find out later," he says as his laughter dies down. "Right now I would like to visit my parents. Are they home?"

"Your mother is. Your father is breaking in some new recruits," answers Darksky.

"Thanks," Gunnar says as he and Luna begins walking across the bridge. "Let's get together later on and catch up."

"Give your parents my regards," Darksky calls after them before returning to his duties.

Gunnar and Luna finishing crossing the bridge and enter Bloodhoof village. Having only been to a handful of places and still adjusting to the size of Taurens and their architecture, Luna walked through the village in awe while trying to take everything in all at once. Gunnar just smiles down at her as he gently steers her towards his parent's home on the outskirts of Bloodhoof village.

They approach a home where an older Tauren female is beating on a rug hanging over a rope stretched between two poles. Each swing of her broom against the rug sounds like a clap of thunder to Luna. Gunnar releases his guiding hold from Luna and quickens his steps towards the Tauren.

"Here Mother, let me finish that for you," Gunnar says as he approaches.

Gunnar's mother stops what she is doing and turns towards Gunnar as he steps up alongside her. "Gunnar is that you?"

"It is. I've come for a visit."

"Oh Gunnar," she exclaims as she drops her broom and wraps her son in a hug. After a few moments, she releases him and steps back from Gunnar. "Here let me take a look at you."

She stands there, carefully looking over Gunnar. "Well you look healthy and in one piece. Now where have you been and why haven't you come for a visit until now?"

"Sorry mom. I was sent all over the world to help out and spent some up in Silvermoon City and Undercity. But I will tell you all about tonight over dinner. Right now I would like you to me my really good friend." Gunnar motions Luna to come over. "This is Luna. I have been helping her with her training to be a mage. Luna, this is my mother, Tessa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Luna says as she approaches the two Taurens.

Tessa gives Gunnar a curious look before turning her attention towards Luna. "Come dear. Let's find some cool water to drink while Gunnar finishes cleaning the rug. You know that boy used to run and hide when he saw me pulling the rugs outside."

Luna giggles as her and Tessa settle onto some woven pads in front of Tessa's home. Tessa pours them each a mug of water to drink and they relax as Gunnar attacks the rug with the broom.

Gunnar finishes cleaning the rug after several minutes of intense beating with the broom. He carries the rug inside and puts it back where it belongs. He comes back outside to where the women and chatting with each other.

"Mom, is it alright if Luna stays with you while I go find Dad?" Gunnar asks.

"Of course dear. He is over at the training ring with some new recruits," she answers.

"Thanks Mom," he says. Gunnar turns and heads back through the village as Luna and Tessa resume their conversation.

Gunnar makes his way through the village. He exchanges pleasantries with old acquaintances and promises to visit old friends before he leaves home.

Situated at the edge of the village is a ring of dirt compacted by decades of use and hundreds of hooves stomping the ground. Currently an older male and a young female Tauren occupied the dirt ring, locked in hand-to-hand combat while a myriad of Tauren stand along the edges watching. The two Taurens separate and slowly circle each other. The older male moves in a relaxed, upright posture with his arms to his sides while the female is in a crouched stance with her hands at the ready. The male is momentarily distracted when he sees Gunner step up next to the ring.

The female Tauren notices the attention shift of the elder male. She grins as she shifts her stance and launches across the ring at the other Tauren. Just as she reaches her opponent, he snares her arm and with a quick shift his hips he, flips her onto her back. Before she can react or move, the older male entraps her arm and presses a knee into her neck.

"Well done," the male Tauren says. "Way to see an advantage and try to exploit it but next time, make sure you can complete move in the time you have available to you."

With that, he releases his hold on the female Tauren and stands up. The female Tauren gets up and massages her arm and neck.

"Yes Nahuel Whitehoof," says the female Tauren.

With a wave of his hand, Nahuel dismisses her back to the edge of the ring. "Now I want the rest of you to pair up work on your grappling," he says as he watches Gunnar move over to the female Tauren.

Gunnar lays a hand on the female Tauren's sore arm and releases some healing power to soothe the strain. "Better?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you," she replies.

"How can I create a strong warrior if someone heals every little strain they get?" questions Nahuel as he walks up to Gunnar and the female Tauren.

"Can't make a strong warrior if you nearly rip their arms off, father," replies Gunnar.

The female Tauren wanders off as father and son embrace each other.

"How you doing, Gunnar?" asks Nahuel.

"I am doing well," Gunnar answers. "I received a request from Baine to come to Thunder Bluff and thought I would stop in to visit with you and mom."

Nahuel takes a step back from Gunnar and looks him over. "You look good but what is this?" he says as he reaches over Gunnar's shoulder to touch the hilt of one of the swords on Gunnar's back. "Why are you wearing these and where are your maces?"

"I have learned how to use them now."

"Does that mean you are not a shaman now?"

"No dad, I am still a shaman," Gunnar explains. "I just use swords now instead."

Nahuel turns from Gunnar and heads for a nearby weapons rack and selects a large two-handed broadsword. "Well let's see what you can do with them," he says over his shoulder. "And no enchanted armor and no shaman spells. I want see how well you handle them."

"Alright," says Gunnar as he starts to remove pieces or armor till he is dressed only in his padded, leather pants and shirt.

Soon Gunnar stands in the ring across from his father with a sword in each hand. The ring is surrounded by Nahuel's students as they watched the pair square off.

Gunnar readies him. "Ready when you are, dad."

Nahuel grins before hefting the large blade and charges across the ring. Gunnar steps forward to meet his father and the clang of metal rings through the air as weapons collide. At the sound of their collision, the students around the ring stop what they are doing and gather around the ring to watch father and son duel. Gunnar and Nahuel trade blows back and forth but neither is able to land a solid blow to the other. As their duel continues, word filters through the village about the shaman wielding a pair of swords and is dueling the warrior trainer. Word soon reaches Luna and Tessa and they head over to investigate.

The sun has made a significant distance across the sky since the duel between the two Taurens has started. It is now shining down on the exhausted pair as they slowly circle the ring from opposite sides.

"Very good son," Nahuel praises. "You truly have learned to handle your swords as well as a warrior does. Now show me what you can do with them as a shaman."

"Are you sure dad? I don't want to hurt you," replies Gunnar.

Gunnar's father snorts. "Are you implying I am old and weak and can't handle it?"

"No father," Gunnar replies, "I am not. It's just that…"

"Nonsense. Now show me what you can do."

"Alright," Gunnar shrugs.

The air around Gunnar crackles with electricity as his weapons glowed with imbued powers of both air and fire. Taking a step forward, Gunnar drops multiple totems to the ground around him. Nahuel grins and surges forward, charging across the ring. One of the totems gives a flash and Nahuel comes to a halt as his legs are tangled amongst vines that suddenly appeared out of the ground. It is now Gunnar's turn to smile as he approaches the snared Tauren. Two spectral wolves appear on each side of Gunnar as he moves closer.

Nahuel eyes widen as Gunnar and the two wolves suddenly grow in size and tower over top of him. Gunnar swings with both swords and Nahuel is able to get his weapon up in time to block them but the force from the blow dislodges him from the vines and sends him sprawling onto his back. His large sword flies from his hands and clatters to the ground well out of reach. He tries to reach for it but stops stretching as the two wolves appear at his flanks, snarling. He looks up to see Gunnar standing over top of him.

"I surrender," Nahuel says humbly.

Gunnar smiles as the wolves back away and disappear. He shifts his swords into one hand reaches down with the other large hand out to his father and easily helps Nahuel to his hooves.

"Well done son," Nahuel says as he embraces Gunner.

Amongst the cheering and clapping, Gunnar hears some clapping and cheers quieter but more enthusiastic than the rest. Looking over, he spies Luna standing with his mother with the biggest smile on her face. He smiles back at her as father and son make their way across the ring to Tessa and Luna.

The crowd disperses, going back to the tasks they had been performing previously. Gunnar, Luna and his parents make their way over to Gunnar's pile of armor. Gunnar slips on the pieces and Luna helps him to fasten them into place. As Gunnar and Luna finish pulling on his last gauntlet and lacing it snug, a loud voice booms from behind them.

"If it isn't little Gunnar Whitehoof," bellows a large, dark colored Tauren male.

Gunnar turns and faces this new Tauren that is leading a group of Taurens over. "What do you want Magnus?" Gunnar questions with a lowered voice.

Magnus Shadowfur saunters over with his entourage, circling Gunnar, Luna and his parents. "I can't imagine what a weakling such as yourself did to get this kind of armor. You are so weak you even need a servant to help you put it on."

Gunnar puts a hand on Luna's shoulder as he feels the air temperature rises around her as she tenses up next to him. "It's okay Luna," Gunnar says softly to her before turning back to Magnus. "Your problem is with me, not my friend. Leave her out of this."

"Oh so you have a soft spot for these tiny, pale humans."

"I am not a hu…" Luna growls but is cut off as Gunnar steps in front of her.

"The Sin'Dorei are our friends and allies," Gunnar says as he glares at the other Tauren. "Now back off."

Magnus steps away from his group and up to Gunnar. "And if I don't?"

"I'm warning you Magnus. Back off and leave before someone gets hurt."

"Only one that would get hurt around here would be you," Magnus boasts. "I used to leave you laying in the dirt daily before you became a disgrace. Now here you are trying to pretend to be a warrior with those swords on your back. Now you have become a disgrace to shamans with this farce."

Gunnar moves closer yet to Magnus till he is in Magnus' face.

Nahuel steps up and puts a hand on Gunnar's. "Relax son. Now is not the time. Besides you are exhausted and need to rest."

Gunnar closes his eyes momentarily as he takes a deep breath. "I am not tired father but you are right. Now is not the time," he says as he steps away from Magnus and turns away.

"That's it, listen to that old man and walk away like the weakling you are," Magnus sneers at Gunnar's back. "Here let me help you walk away."

Magnus steps forward, shoving Gunnar from behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED HERE.**

Welcome readers to another chapter. Just when you have about given up on any more updates, another one shows up to entice you and to bring you back and much quicker than it's been too.

I am sure everyone was looking forward to the continuation of the previous chapter but after thinking about it some, I took it a different direction. It stills flows together nicely and you will find out what happened after the events of the last chapter as well as a promised tidbit.

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. And to those following and those that have reviewed, I hope I haven't lost you with the time between updates. I think I should be able to update a little more often now.

I promise that Luna and Gunnar's relationship will start to progress some more here very is still more interesting things to transpire before our couple leaves Gunnar's childhood home.

As always, please read and review. It is what keeps me going. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 11**

That evening after the confrontation between Gunnar and Magnus was quiet as dinner was served and eaten by those in the Whitehoof residence. Each person present was lost in the solitude of their own thoughts even though everyone's thought kept returning to the events of earlier.

"Nahuel," Luna says, drawing Gunnar's father from his thoughts. "What is going to happen now?"

"The elders will convene in the morning and listen to everyone's story on what happened today," he explains. "Then they will talk amongst themselves and decide what punishments to hand out."

"What do you think they will do to Gunnar?" questions Luna.

"It is hard to say. Gunnar could have easily killed Magnus but didn't. Also with Gunnar coming away unharmed and Magnus as injured as he was, it will look like Gunnar was the aggressor. Also Magnus will most likely have people step up to say just that even though they were not present at the time."

"Will I ever see him again?" Luna asks softly.

"I don't believe they will execute him for what happened as he didn't kill Magnus," Nahuel answers, "but they could keep him locked away for a long time if the elders believe Magnus.

The tears start to roll down Luna's cheeks as she tries to imagine what life would be like without Gunnar. Tessa moves over next to Luna to comfort her. After a short time, she finally settles down and Gunnar's mother lets her go and slides over but not very far.

"Luna, I heard something today and was hoping you could help me with it finding out what is the truth," Nahuel says. Luna looks up at him questioningly. "I heard a rumor that a Sin'dorei introduced herself to Baine Bloodhoof as a Whitehoof today and was traveling with a shaman that carried a pair of swords. You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

Luna's eyes turn down to look at her clasped hands in her lap. "I'm sorry," she says quietly.

"I am curious why you wouldn't introduce yourself in that manner," Nahuel responds gently.

"Because I am a no one. I have no name."

Nahuel and Tessa exchange looks with one another.

After a few silent moments, Tessa turns back to Luna. "Of course you are someone. Everyone has a name that tells who we are and where we came from. It connects us to our ancestors and family so as to honor them."

"I have no name because I have no family," Luna's voice hitches as she tries to hold back a sob. "My parents disavowed me and threw me out."

"Why did they do that dear?" asks Tessa.

"Because I am a mage and not a hunter," answers Luna.

"What was your name?" Nahuel asks curiously.

"Cleareyes."

"I have heard of that name before," he replies. "I heard other hunters speak highly of their skills."

"That is why my parents threw me out. They called me a disgrace and a mongrel," Luna says as the tears start to spill.

"Shh dear," Tessa says as she moves close to Luna and comfort her. "It will be alright. You have a new family now with us and will be known as a Whitehoof." Tessa looks up at her husband. "Isn't that right dear?"

"Of course," he replies. "We will just have to figure out how we will introduce you to others but that can wait till after we get Gunnar home. Right now let us all get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"If it is okay, I will just stay here by the fire," Luna says. "I am not tired yet."

Nahuel and Tessa stand. "Alright dear," Tessa replies. "When you are ready to sleep, the bedroll Gunnar brought with him is over there." She indicates to a corner before following her husband into another room.

Luna looks over at the laid out bedroll that her and Gunnar would normally share together. Tonight though, it looks very large and very lonely. She turns her attention back to the fire in hopes of staving off the fear of sleeping without Gunnar by her side. As the hours roll by, Luna finally succumbs to the effects of sleep and crawls into the bedroll. She picks up Gunnar's scent on the pillow he uses and she pulls it to herself, holding it close. Tossing and turning the rest of the night, Luna finally crashes to sleep as exhaustion takes over only to be awoken a short time later.

"Wake up Luna," Tessa says as she gently shakes Luna's shoulder. "The elders will be arriving shortly to decide Gunnar's fate."

Luna slowly and stiffly climbs from the bedroll and shambles over to where Nahuel is stoking the fire. She drops down with a thud next to the fire.

"You look like you didn't sleep very well," Nahuel comments.

Luna shakes her head back and forth. "Too afraid to sleep by myself."

"Why is that?" Tessa asks as she brings over eggs and fruit for breakfast.

"I can only sleep with Gunnar next to me because of the nightmares I have," Luna says quietly as she takes the plate offered to her by Gunnar's mother. "I was attacked by my pet Kalaa. Gunnar was the one that found me barely alive. Then I was attacked by a dwarf hunter. It was after that attack that I began to have the nightmares. At first I would find Gunnar asleep sitting on the floor next to my bed and I would have a hold of his arm. After a week of waking like that, I couldn't let him sleep like that anymore. I convinced him to lie down with me when we went to bed. After that, I didn't have another nightmare."

"You are sleeping with my son," Tessa says with an incredulous look on her face.

"Yes," Luna says shyly. She quickly recovers, "But nothing else happens. He just holds me so I can sleep."

"Come dear," Nahuel says standing up, "we will straighten this all out after we get Gunnar home."

The three of them make their way through the village as Gunnar's father leads them to a large tent-like structure where a crowd as already begun to gather to watch what happens. Luna shies closer to Tessa as they snake their way through and into the structure. As they settle onto a bench, they see Gunnar has already been brought in and is standing in the center of the room while being flanked on each side by Tauren braves.

"GUNNAR!" Luna calls out to him, standing back up.

Gunnar makes no move or even acknowledges Luna's call other than an ear twitching towards her.

"Gunnar?" Luna calls again but quieter.

"It is okay Luna," Tessa says as she gently sits her back down. "He heard you and knows you are here but he can't come see you right now."

"When will he be able to?"

"Hopefully soon," answers Nahuel.

A murmuring begins rumbling through the crowd followed by a shuffling and scuffing sound. Everyone but Gunnar turns and sees Magnus, still wrapped in bandages included a heavily wrapped hand, being helped by one of his cronies to the front of the tent. With a malicious grin directed towards Gunnar, Magnus settles on a bench in front opposite of Nahuel, Tessa and Luna.

The murmurs and whispering quiet at Chief Hawkwind and two elders enter the structure and take their positions before the gathered crowd. There are a few minutes of quiet conversing between Hawkwind and the elders before the gathered crowd and Gunnar is addressed.

"We are here this morning to determine the fate of Gunnar Whitehoof for the crime of aggression towards and disfigurement of Magnus Shadowfur," begins Chief Hawkwind.

"Gunnar's punishment should be equal to what he did to me," demands Magnus. "How am I supposed to make a living like this?" He holds his disfigured hand in there air for all to see.

"You could always be a meat shield," Gunnar says calmly.

"What was that?" Magnus roars, jumping up from his seat as snickers find their way through the crowd.

"That is enough," bellows Hawkwind. "I want nothing more from either of you two unless I give you permission to speak."

Magnus gives a quiet grumble as he settles back onto his seat. Meanwhile, Gunnar remains standing tall and quiet as Hawkwind and the elders confer for a few more minutes.

"Now Magnus," Hawkwind says as he turns toward the bandaged bull, "as you are the one pushing for the charges brought against Gunnar and you also appear to have been the losing member of your fight with him, I will begin with your side of the story. Firstly, in your opinion, who was the aggressor of the fight?"

"How can you seriously ask me that?" questions Magnus. "Look at me. Look at all the bandages. Look at my hand. How can I be the aggressor when I am the one injured and there is not a single scratch on Gunnar?"

"So Gunnar was the aggressor then?"

"Yes."

"Who instigated the fight?"

"Gunnar was the one to approach me and get in my face," Magnus answers.

"Then what you are saying is that Gunnar Whitehoof was the one that instigated the fight and was the aggressor in the fight," Hawkwind recounts. "In the insuring fight, you became injured. Tell me how your hand became injured. I care not about the minor cuts you received as I see those on a daily basis from those that are training and are part of working with edged weapons."

"Gunnar became crazed and started to attack me relentlessly," Magnus recalls. "It took everything I had to defend against his blows. At one point he batted my sword to the side with one of his swords, leaving me momentarily defenseless. He took advantage of this and came after me with his other sword. I held my hand up to try to get him to stop and that is when he cut off my fingers." Magnus holds up his hand to show only his thumb sticking out of the bandages wrapped around the rest of his hand.

"And that was the end of the fight?" Hawkwind asks.

"No. Gunnar continued to attack me. I fended him off as best as I could until he became off balanced and I was able to knock him to the ground. At that point, I was able to get away from him."

Hawkwind nods and then turns to face Gunnar. "Is what Magnus says the truth of what happened between you two?"

"Not entirely," responds Gunnar.

"What part of his story is truth and what part is false?"

"Magnus did lose his fingers on the edge of my blade," Gunnar replies. "The rest of what he says is false.

"Would you tell us your side of the story then," Hawkwind says.

"I had just finished a duel with my father, Nahuel Whitehoof, when Magnus showed and began insulting me, my friend and my family," Gunnar recounts. "I tried to walk away from him but when I turned away; I was shoved in the back. Upon turning around, Magnus had his weapon drawn and readied. I tried to get him to stand down and put his weapon away but he stepped forward and swung. At this point he didn't leave me a choice but to draw my own weapons and defend myself."

"So you are claiming that Magnus was the instigator and aggressor between you two," Hawkwind interjects.

"Yes, sir," Gunnar responds.

"You say Magnus was injured by your weapon," Hawkwind says, "can you elaborate on how this happened?"

"I had blocked his weapon with one sword and the other I held pointed at his throat to try and get him to stop. He didn't and grabbed the blade. My weapon still had a fire imbuement enhancing the blade. His hand began to burn from the heat and when he jerked away, his fingers where severed from the way he pulled."

"Did this bring the fight to an end?"

"No it did not. Magnus became enraged and came at me even more."

"How is it that you came away without any cuts?" inquires Hawkwind.

"It was his own foolishness," Gunnar responds. "He became sloppy when he lost himself to his rage."

"Magnus says that the fight ended when he was able to run away after you lost your balance and he knocked you over," Hawkwind recounts. "Yet you say he is not telling the truth. How did the fight end?"

"Magnus did run away but it was only after HE lost his balance and fell," Gunnar says. "He lost his weapon when he fell and I stepped between him and his sword. It was at this point that he got up and ran off."

Hawkwind sits and ponders both sides of what happened for several moments before addressing the crowd.

"The elders and I will now take our leave to hold council amongst ourselves," Hawkwind says. "We have also been given lists of names of people that are witnesses to what happened that we will be calling upon to talk to us. We shall reconvene once we have come to a decision. Until then, Gunnar you are released to the custody of your parents."

Chief Hawkwind and the elders stand and make their way out of the structure and heads towards a smaller, enclosed tent. The braves attending to Gunnar bring him over to Nahuel and Tessa, removing the shackles. Once his hands are freed, Luna rushes over and wraps her arms around Gunnar. Gunnar gently pats her back and then the leaves the structure, heading back to the Whitehoof residence with one of the braves still in tow.

Over the next few hours, other Tauren can be seen entering and leaving the tent where Hawkwind and the elders had secluded themselves at. Even Nahuel and Tessa were summoned individually. Luna remained at Gunnar's side; eventually relaxing enough that she fell asleep with her head on his leg. Gunnar smiles down at her sleeping form as he quietly converses with his parents. Gunnar finally awakens Luna around lunchtime so she can eat. Soon after they finish eating, Gunnar is summoned back to the large structure.

Everyone is gathered back inside the tent-like structure. Gunnar again is standing in front with Magnus seated with a sneering smile on one side and Gunnar's family and Luna on the other. Once everyone is settled in their places, Chief Hawkwind and the elders enter and take their seats in front of everyone else.

"After much deliberating and listening to witnesses of the confrontation between Gunnar Whitehoof and Magnus Shadowfur, we have reached our decision," Hawkwind says. "Both stories agree that it was at the edge of Gunnar's blade that Magnus received his injuries. They both agree that Magnus was the one to run away at the end of the fight. We have more witnesses that confirm Magnus' version of what had happened although those that confirm Gunnar's version are more credible and hold more respect. All of this has been taken into account on what our verdict will be." Hawkwind now stands and faces Gunnar. "Gunnar Whitehoof, on the charge of aggression towards and the disfigurement of Magnus Shadowfur, we find you…."

"HOLD," comes a voice from the back of the room.

Everyone turns to look in the direction of voice.

"Don't be too hasty on your decision good chief," says a cloak and hooded figure. "At least until you have heard the entire story."

"We have heard the entire story and are ready to announce our decision," replies Hawkwind.

The cloaked figure makes its way through the crowd towards the front of the room. "You have been lied to good chief and these are the ones that have lied to you," the figure says as he gestures to the doorway.

A group of Tauren walks into the structure and up to the front of the room. Hawkwind and the elders look closely and realize that every person in this group is the ones that supported Magnus' version of what happened. They all stand with the heads hanging and a dejected look on their faces.

"Most of the ones that tell the same story as Magnus were not even present during the confrontation between him and Gunnar," the cloaked figure says.

"Why would they not have told the truth then?"

"Because they fear Magnus more than they do you," answers the cloaked figure.

"Who are you then that they would be willing to tell the truth to?" asks Hawkwind.

"Someone they fear more than Magnus," replies the cloaked figure. The cloak drops to the floor to reveal the cloaked figure to be Baine Bloodhoof, High Chieftain of the Tauren.

"High Chief Bloodhoof," Hawkwind gasps as he drops to one knee. Everyone else present either drops to one knee or bows their head towards Baine except Gunnar who remains standing and Magnus who stares at Bloodhoof with a slack jaw.

"Rise Chief Hawkwind," Bloodhoof indicates. "When I heard what happened yesterday, I sent out my own inquiries as to what unfolded. I also questioned all of the witnesses myself after they left your council."

"How many in this group that you brought were not present at the fight yesterday?" asks Hawkwind.

Baine turns to the group behind him. "Those that did not see what happened and were told what to say by Magnus, raise your hand." Several of those present raised their hands, leaving on three with their hands to their sides.

"The three remaining were present but Magnus told them what to say as well," comments Baine.

"Is this true?" asks Hawkwind.

The three that didn't raise their hands nod yes.

Hawkwind turns to face the two elders still seated behind him. He makes eye contact with each one and each one gives a single nod in return. Turning back around to face the room, he addresses the crowd.

"In light of this new information," Hawkwind begins, "all charges against Gunnar Whitehoof are hereby dismissed." He turns to face Magnus. "Magnus Shadowfur, for trying to deceive the elders and myself you will be left to fend for yourself with no help from the village. Your hand will be healed but not to how it was before. It will be left as it is now as a reminder to you and everyone around what can happen when you try to deceive those around you." Hawkwind turns to Gunnar now. "Gunnar, we apologize for any inconvenience this may have cause for you."

Gunnar nods in response. "Thank you."

Gunnar goes over to his parents and Luna and quietly leaves the structure with them.


End file.
